The Enchanted Forest: The Tales born of myth and legends
by CruellaxUrsula
Summary: A Spell Destroys the walls of the Realms, leaving portals useless and legends no longer Myth, Magic is corrupted by greed and revenge but can love concur all or is that what remained a myth in itself. The Disney Castle has been revealed once more, it's up to a brave Prince, one true of heart and be
1. Chapter 1

King Agdar and Queen Idun detail off to sea for the Kingdom of Corona in Germany, telling their children to be good and that they were to return in three weeks.

When at sea, Queen Idun walked from the deck to the ship's cabin to the king, "Agdar, darling I'm very thrilled to grace our presence at Rapunzel's and Eugene's wedding. "said the Queen, with a genuine smile.

"I know of your excitement my loving Idun, but my dear we must discuss our daughters dangerous, monstrous powers." confessed Agdar ending in a question.

"Their not dangerous, I've seen them once before." Exclaimed The Queen.

"When and where, my love?" He asked meaningfully surprised.

"My sister was unique, strange, incredibly loving and free but they grew apart my sister..." Idun began being cut off.

A loud hacking came from the sea that night as the sea become very violent and the waves became more invigerious and while the Queen hastily wrote a long letter addressed to Elsa and Anna. Before dropping it in a bottle, placing the cork inside the shaft, she took forth for the deck, "I'm with child!" Then the ship was swallowed up by the ocean.


	2. Chapter 2 The Forest Lives On

Deep in the fields of Africa, in the kingdom of the Pride Lands a young lioniod boy, a unique breed known as shifters. Shifters are different from animals, Shifters are halflings, half human half animals and they talk as easy as any man or woman.

A large lion running across the valley running up the stone kingdom courtyard, transforming in a lioniod man dressed in a fur royal styled armor. He came walking into the stone castle of pride rock traveling stone halls. Heading determined up the cave crafted steps to the den of Simba. "Simba, son come with me." said Mufusa.

Simba lifted his clawed feet keeping down from his bed, dashing stunningly toward his father. The two shift running as Animals down to the edge of the kingdom of Pride Rock, where Mufusa pointed out with his his lion clawed hands, the sun reflecting off his bronze skin, "Simba, everything the light touches is our kingdom. " Exclaims the king.

"Papa, what about whatever the light doesn't touch? " asks Simba.

"Simba, that's the elephant graveyard, you mustn't go there. It's the dentist of hyena people." Answered Mufusa.

Scar sits on a rock in a cave legs crossed eyes a bright green, he pounces down to capture a mouse holding it with in his grasp by the tail, "Life's not fair is it, I will never be king and you... Won't see the light of another day. " said Scar prior to dangling the mouse over his now wide open lion mouth.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you not to play with your food!? " said a voice coming from a flying blue and white doe doe bird, which drops down shape-shifting into a humanoid with a feather tribal frock, a orange lawning clothe.

"Awe you made me lose my lunch. "Scar confessed unamussed as the mouse scurried away.

"Your going to lose more than that when the king gets done with you. " Zazu bantered.

Rolling his eyes Scar hunches over revealing his lion gang like teeth, "Zazu, I quiver in fear. " Scar hissed threateningly.

"Scar?! Do you look at me that way, what are you... Help! Help!? " screams Zazu.

"Scar ! Drop him! " shouts an approaching Mufusa.

In another Realm somewhere in the Atlantic Ocean floor, swimming the ocean floor is a young woman and man, identical or mermaid and merman by the name of Ariel and Stan the children of King Triton, followed by two blue and yellow tropical fish. Both male and female exploring the North Sea, coming across a sunken ship, "Stan? Flounder, Flora? You see it?" Gasps Ariel.

"Wow!" Said Stan and Flora in unison wide eyed.

The swim closer to the ship, meanwhile above land in the kingdom of the pure, Prince Phillip is practicing sword fighting with the new royal guard sent from the Emperor of China, guard defends each and every blow with several swift flicks of the wrist, leaping backward then over obstacles evading blade, landing atop the Prince's blade with amazing agility and fancies.

"Two Princes against little old me, well that's not fair." Said Mulan leaping into a somersault over both, landing opposite them and kicking the sword from the second prince's hands catching it aiming both at each of their throats swiftly. "For you." Mulan finished.

Dropping they're weapons with hands held high in surrender, with a smile of friendship, "Prince Charming, well well a while its been, has it not?" said Mulan lowering her weapons, to hug the handsome and buff royal prince and pulling off her fencing helmet and shaking her head alittle.

"Mulan, haven't seen you since Shang's troops came to my palace to assist me in defeating the Cerberus." Said Prince Charming with a charming smirk.

Shortly, King Stefan appeared in front of the royal three, "My boy, Prince Phillip alert you of the most troubling of news, a curse near comes. Swallowing the hearts of princesses of fourteen kingdoms, I fear the wicked day nears. My daughter Aurora is my most precious gift and I grant you her hand, for your protection of her."

"I will protect her regardless, my king. Thus I won't have the princess' hand unless she'll have me." Confided Prince Phillip.

Aurora Spent many a day cultivating through the Enchanted Forest amongst the animals, evading the witch of the candy house, when she came across a peculiar shaded wolf, eyes that glow like moonshade.

The animal looked ready to launch an attack yet a red velvet cloak fell from the trees above, the beast was instantly smothered and from the nearest three branch a woman shrouded in a green hooded cloak.

"Snow? Where are I? What happened? SNOW!" screamed the woman worried severely.

"Red, Red I'm right here." Said Snow, throwing back her hood to reveal, a young beautiful slender teenage girl, with pale skin, rosy cheeks, and lips red as blood, long curly black hair and brown eyes.

Snow hugs little red or not so little to be honest, when all of a sudden the Evil Queens royal black knights appeared surrounding them, "Oh my what's this amidst us, I've never seen so many in this forest before." Cooed Aurora.

Now back beneath the sea at that very moment, deep in the depths of the Atlantic ocean in a cave full of human nick knacks and cobbles, sat a mermaid curled up weeping in sorrow upon the rock, hair of red and eyes of reflecting aqua blue. Overhead swam some sea weed colored electric eels, swooping down towards the princess Ariel.

"Your father, your father, unfair he is on to you. A way to help, oh what to do. Ah I know, we should take, yes yes we should... to Ursula." Said Flotsam and Jetsam in Unison.

"Ursula? The Sea hag?" Ariel asked worriedly, as another tear fell from her cheek transforming into a pearl.

"Sea hag? No, Sea witch, yes!" replies Flotsam and jetsam finishing each other's sentences.

"Okay, take me to her!" order Ariel following behind them quickly, through spins and turns from the halls of the caves.

Flounder tried to convince her not to go upon his failing, he swam back to Atlantica, the place of the merpeople and King Triton, Flounder soon found Sebastian alerting him of all that transpired, but little Stan overheard everything and swims after Ariel.

"Oh no, this isn't good at all." Burst Sebastian the crab in panic.

Now back of the sea in the realm of the enchanted forest, Belle is traveling wither elderly father through the east end of the enchanted forest, the horse and charrette seemed to be on a steady course until a tree came down blocking their path. A sound of snarling and growling, soon follows their haste stop.

Chaos broke free with wolves tearing apart the carriage, Belle and her father screamed in utter fright. The wolf tore through causing Belle to grab a book first smacking the beast back, grabbing her father next the two leaps out the carriage opposite door. Soon wolves surrounded the two...

Over the forest of the Moors, a glamorous mystical place in the center of the enchanted of forest, soars a flock of crows one unfamiliar flew straight for the Kingdom of Equalyn in England, King Oliver and his Queen Coda walk down toward the main hall, where a hawk and a crow have landed in front of both their thrones.

The King reads the first scroll, which said, 'Help me, help us! A war is a foot in the Kingdom of Pride Rock, I fear we won't win this one. If this reaches any of the following Kingdoms please help us.

Urgently,

King Mufusa'

The Queen reads next which was brought by a black crow that soon shifts into a handsome, yet thin man with slick black hair and shirt, trousers and jacket to match wearing a green jewel from a necklace. "Who are you?" asked the Queen.

The King turns to see the sight of his mortal brother King Stefan doing and had cursed the world the world with one and only minion, "Diablo!" Said The King with a earth quaking and glass Shattering voice.

"Your Highnesses, I have come to on the behalf of my queen and master, you are forbidden to attend the arrival of the princess Aurora." Said Diablo warning them caringly.

"Guards seize him!" Shouts the King, the guards drew their weapons charging Divial. Divial turns at a quick pace emitting a lot of black smoke transforming back into a Crow, squawking in his haste exit through the nearest open window.

"My liege, do you want us to go after him?" asked the handsome knight.

"No Sir Gwaine, take your best knights to pride rock assist the King Lycian, Mufusa Lycian." Said the King.

"We are off at the first light." Said Gwaine.


	3. Chapter 3 The Tower

Far off deep in the forest of the Moors, lays a forbidden castle of rock, vines and stone, the flock of crows soar off towards that very castle.

Now the Kingdom of Corona had celebrated the return of the princess Rapunzel, her marriage to Eugene soon after, how the King and Queen of Arendelle died at sea on their voyage to attend that very celebration. Little does anyone know the true nature of Rapunzel and Eugene's connection? Well let's start after the young daughter of Corona was locked in the tower by Mother Gothel, shall we.

~Three Years ago~ One Night, Rapunzel came to her window and sees a bright blue star that shook the nights sky with light, she wished for help or a sign, maybe even to be free. Very abruptly, she was visited by the legendary Blue Faerie, "Hello my dear, my dear Rapunzel, what ails you princess?" asked the Blue Faerie.

"Princess? What do you mean Princess?" asked a baffled Young girl with magical long blonde hair.

"You are the princess of Corona, Kingdom of Norway. Mustn't you know that?" asked the Blue Faerie, before spotting the shackles that bound the girl.

The Blue Faery attempts to free the girl but the shackles were made by dark magic, "I'm sorry my dear, I can't free you but I can do the best next thing. I'm going to do a little magic of fate." She said to Rapunzel waving her wand vanishing in a spiral of blue mystical mist.

Meanwhile on the boarder of Corona, three bandits are sneaking through the kingdom by rooftop and dropping down atop a second floor of the castle with each large leap on a large balcony. "Flynn, do you know where the treasure room is?" asked the Stabbington Brothers.

At the call of his name a average height and build man with short dark brown hair which was flipped at them and falls into his eyes with a scruffy goatee, "You know I do?" the Man replies.

The two tall muscular thieving brothers nod dashing after him.

It wasn't long until they made it through the castle to a door of unique chambers, soon the door was ripped from its hedges after Flynn threw a potion on the ground in front of it, releasing a purple smoke. Once the door was open they dashed in, Flynn snatched the crown from the center podium hiding it in his satchel and they all took off through a hole in the ceiling.

Fending off the royal guards on their way out of the Kingdom, making it to the palace wall even with Flynn being chased by Maximus the Palace royal horse escaping the arrows into the Enchanted Forest.

Flynn noticed a wanted poster with his name upon it, but the portrait of him wasn't at all in any resemblance of him what so ever, he was very unimpressed. "No, no, no, no, no, this is bad this very very bad, this is really bad." Said Flynn.

The Stabbington Brothers look up at him with heaving breathing to see what he is going on about.

"They can't get my nose right," said Flynn turning the poster towards them.

"Who cares?!" said the Brothers unamused.

"Well that's easy for you to say, you guys look amazing." Said Flynn leaning down to look at their poster. Something came over young Flynn, a sudden mistrust for his companions as they continue to escape further and further into the forest. He could feel their breath on his neck and soon night fell upon them in a flash, so they made camp.

That same night after Mother Gothel and Rapunzel had their large heated argument the words, YOU ARE NOT LEAVING THIS TOWER EVER!" Continued to echo in her head. "I will see those lights mother, whether you like it or not." Said Rapunzel breaking her train of thought and the silence in the tower. Suddenly, she heard a very pretentious giggling sound coming from behind her, standing by the window with her chameleon Pascal. She turns around with Pascal leaping to her shoulder, to find a sudden appearance of spiraling purple smoke.

Out of the smoke stood a very hideous figure, skin that appeared to be made of crocodile flesh, with another giggle he took a bow and said, "Hello Dearie, the names Rumpelstiltskin." He finished introducing himself with a giggle.

Lifting an eyebrow Rapunzel looks from Rumple to Pascal her pet whom looked at her in unison, May I help you?" She asked clutching her trusty frying pan behind her back.

"Oh my, Dearie tsk tsk, I am here to provide you with that same question, a deal of sorts." Said Rumple with a giggle pacing around the room, wiping a finger amongst her things finally coming to a stop at a chair, with a blow from his lips the chair spun around on one leg, the dust an color being lift from the chair revealing a chair of gold and he took a seat.

Soon the Blue faeries' magic swept around Flynn's sleepy head enchanting his dreams with images of the Tower, the Stabbington brothers watched the thief sleep, pondering of ways to get that tiara from his person.

It was night fall on another day, when Flynn had awoken once more covered in the wet, sticky spunk of what he knew, also feared to be man and beast. After washing in the nearest pond, he gets dressed Flynn retrieved his satchel from beneath a tree and heads off into the depths of the forest, coming mystically closer and closer to the tower of his dreams as he evades the sounds of both the Stabbington brothers, Maximus and the royal guard. Amongst the woods and trees stalked Mother Gothel making her way to the north on a three days journey for white seashells for Rapunzel's birthday.

Meanwhile Ten Years ago in the west Kingdom, at a tavern sang a mermaid by the name of Ursula, skin of bronze and auburn, eyes like seaweed, lips pink as mangoteen and long blonde hair. Ursula sand to the bar brutes, her voice seemed to sooth the most wild of souls, she finished singing and found her older brother walk in trident pendent hanging from his neck.

"Sister you must return to the sea before high tide, father will be furious if he hears you left Atlantica." Confessed Prince Triton taking a seat across from his sister taking her hand.

As the two Siblings travel back to the docks, Corona knights ransack the Tavern, "Hurry to the sea!" Shouts Triton.

"Halt! Have you seen this man?" asked a approaching knight holding up a poster that read, 'Flynn Rider wanted dead or Alive.'

"No, I'm sorry I haven't seen this man before." Said the Prince sternly, once the knights turned their backs for a moment and returned to thank the man he was gone but the ocean had fins flapping and then vanishing beneath the waves.

The two swam deep through the sea, portal after portal reaching the waters of Neverland, then soon after arriving at the realm of the Atlantic Ocean and the city of Atlantica where their vengeful father Poseidon sat on his throne.

"Ursula! Why haven't you been using your voice to crash ships coming through our seas today?" Ordered Poseidon slamming down his trident.

Triton swims to his father's side to plead as if she was wreaking havoc in other realms, but when their father had asked if what was presented was accurate, Ursula shook her head in protest.

"Father I am sorry but I deny using my mother's gift in this manner, her voice is all I have left of her and so no I refuse to help you in your revenge." Said Ursula in a shout.

Slamming down his Trident sending out a strong current pass the princess Ursula as he stood Poseidon shouting, "Ursula! As long as you live in my ocean, you will live by my rules!" Poseidon Proclaimed.

"Well maybe father I don't want live in your sea!" said Ursula swimming away fast. Swimming to the surface after breaking into her father vault Ursula vanished from sight, Poseidon sent sea creatures and merfolk after his daughter but she was nowhere to be found.

Meanwhile Escaping from Maximus and the stabbington brothers, Flynn approaches the tower of his dreams, hearing the sounds of Maximus approaching caused him to scurry up the side of the tower side, safely inside is when his name was screamed and echoed through the forest. "Ha Ha Ha."Said Flynn happily holding up his satchel before being knocked unconscious.

Elsewhere in the Enchanted Forest, in the land of the dragons a warrior by the name of Ping and his family guardian dragon Mushu, Ping made his way into the camp of the Imperial army, heading straight for the captain's tent, but after months of training and preparing the camp was attacked by Shan-yu's army.

Ping drew his long sword at the ready beside Captain Shang, Chien-Po, and Ling & Yao fending off the thugs the three sweep, slash and cut killing the goons except for one wounding Ping severely before the avalanche.

"PING!" screams Chien-Po, Shang holding on to Ping's hand trying to not be lost to the Avalanche along with Yao and Ling trying to Pull them back to safety.

Deep in the sea, Ursula broke once more into her father's vault, with a mischievous chuckle, she swiped several vile and ingredients. She picked up on her way out the sea palace courtyard. Ursula spent many a day practicing an art of witchcraft something only she could think up, opening a door to something dark.

Prince Triton follows his sister one day, scurrying away from the view of sharks and jellyfish losing track of Ursula, turning to his bewildered friend Sebastian his red crab and best companion.

Triton recalls the thoughts of their mother and how she was so different from their father and how much stronger she was as well.

Ursula held her Nautilus shell that she was given from her mother upon her death/disappearance, holding it tight the magic within the shell made it glow like gold and green smoke began to shoot out rapidly creating a cyclone around her once it dissipated she had vanished.

He soon found herself by sharks, jellyfish and electric eels two sharks seem to fancy dear Ursula talking in unison, "Ah you, yes you, and daughter of Medusa, the resemblance is uncanny, yes very. Follow us."

"My mother?" said Ursula with her purple and black mermaid tail following behind her. Soon they arrived at a cave within the belly a dead kraken, on the other side of purple smoke and sea bubbles. Inside a hollowed out shell of a heart was a long mermaid tail similar to a serpent tail but as her mother came more into view, she revealed herself to be a Cecaelias, and she was half octopus and half human but her hair seemed to move like-snakes. From behind her mother yawned a green baby of six years old?

"Morgana, look dear Ursula has come home." Said Medusa pleasantly arms spread open welcomingly.

Though, the three spent many days together, Medusa spent years teaching her daughters the art of mystics and Ursula progressed further ahead of younger sister, one day Poseidon followed his daughter to find her and a familiar Cecaelias to the surface realm.

Ursula steps on the sand of the beach, her fins instantly and magically transformed in to legs surrounded by a black and purple dress, out walks Medusa and Morgana in tow. The three head up toward the city of Sounion, the three casually stroll through the spectacular courtyard to find a ship of pirates pulling up to the dock. "Come now, my sweets to the temple of Poseidon." Said Medusa with haste.

"See Ursula, your father wasn't always an angry man, humans aren't to be feared or hated. A voice of a mermaid can sooth the most darkened souls" said Medusa walking to the edge of the temple nearest the cliff and started to sing.

Poseidon angry and vengeful waited in the sea patiently for their return, he then hears his wife's voice and tears are brought forth.

Ursula and Morgana sit listening to their mother, till the city of Cape Sounion began to go up in flames, being attacked by the pirates Medusa grabs Ursula and Morgana taking off quickly towards the docks, suddenly they were ambushed by the same gang of pirates from earlier.

Medusa stood still like a queen as the pirates drew their weapons, holding her daughters close squinting her eyes, one charges them and out emerges eight tentacles, with only one he is flung through the air into the nearest home. Fighting through the band of pirates she made a clearing to the docks, they made it close enough for Medusa to first toss Morgana into the sea before off the pirate ship steps the Captain. "Ursula, baby run, hide. Don't come out unless I come for you or the coast is clear? Awe honey thank you but keep that let that protect you." Said Medusa handing Ursula back the Nautilus shell.

"Black Beard!" said Medusa standing firmly, as Ursula took off running.

"Isn't it the sea bitch, say... still think man and sea-folk can co-exist?" said Black Beard sarcastically.

The two fought vigorously and maliciously, until one of the pirates snagged Morgana from the ocean, while Medusa was distracted fending and freeing her daughter; Black Beard ran her through with his sword causing Ursula to scream out, "Noo!" Ursula screamed in desperation. Then Black Beard beheads Medusa. And then tells his two hound wielding pirates to go after the girl in the direction of the scream.

A teenage girl with black and white hair walking with her parents, Cruella found Ursula when the Pirates appeared with vicious Dobermans canines, which instantly ran toward the family and Cruella blew them a kiss releasing green magical smoke. The dogs' eyes shimmered a mystical quick shade of green, before running to the girl friendly and with a swift pet of their heads they spun around attacking, chasing and murdering the pirate owners earning some strange looks of fear from her mother.

Once the family and gorgeous girl vanished, that's when Ursula sees her mother's body, dashing to her side, holding her in arms, her mother's last words were, "Good girl!" Out of the Ocean materializes Poseidon "See my daughter, man isn't capable of co-existing with merfolk."

That very moment, Ursula's heart of light turned black, her legs shifted instantly back into mertail, then shifts into eight long black and purple tentacles, her beautiful long luxurious blonde hair turns white causing her eyes to change as well. Her eyes turned pale green, her skin light lavender. "You! You not only lied to me, but you did nothing to save her, my mother, your wife and queen. You wanted me to stay your precious daughter and mermaid, I won't even be that anymore. Now I am more powerful than you, the whole sea will be at my mercy and every whim, you don't have to protect me father you need to fear me!" Barked Ursula eyes squinted and glowing green.

Ursula and her mother's corpus united as the magic of the Nautilus shell absorbs her mother's soul and magic, then Ursula belts outs a shriek similar to a banshee scream vanishing in a cyclone of green smoke.

Back in the Enchanted Forest, Flynn Rider slowly begins to come to find himself bond helplessly to a wooden oak chair, freaking out in terror, "Let me out of here, is this hair?" asked Flynn looking around and noticing what had him confided.

Suddenly, a voice from out of the dark said, "Struggling is pointless," soon followed by the sound of bare feet hitting the rock floor, "I know why you're here, and I'm not afraid of you." Said the voice once more shrouded in darkness.

"What?" gasps Flynn completely dumbfounded.

The figure slowly revealed herself to the light, appearing to be a beauty. She has fair skin with a light tint of blush to it and is mostly known for her golden blonde hair which in length is around 70 feet, though her hair is naturally brown, like her parents'. The hair is noticeably shiny, like satin. She also has light freckles, mostly around her nose, as well as large, bright green eyes, and a playful smile. She is dressed in a traditional German dress called the "Dirndl", with longer skirt than a normal Dirndl dress would sport, and her dress also has a purple theme, with a pink-accent. The dress itself consists of a lavender corset top laced with a pink ribbon. The skirt is purple and decorated with swirl designs, in pink, dark purple and white. She also wears a white petticoat underneath. The skirt's hemline is above her ankles, but well below her calves. Her sleeves, at the top, are puffed and striped, pink and lavender, and the rest, is a pale, baby pink, with white lace at the end. She's not wearing shoes, but barefoot. "Who are you, and how did you find me?" asked the captivating young woman.

"Uh-Ah." Was that escaped Flynn's lips as he stares hopelessly into Rapunzel's green eyes.

"Who are you and how did you find me?" asked the Rapunzel one last time wielding her frying pan up high and tight.

Clearing his throat, Flynn then spoke, "I know not who you are, nor how I came to find you but may I just say, 'Hi'." Smiling wide and wiggling his left eyebrow in a flirtatious way, in more ways than one he was confusing her. "How you doing? The names Flynn Rider, how's your day going? Huh?" he asked once more.

"Who else knows my location," Said Rapunzel threateningly pointing the frying pan at Flynn's face, "Flynn rider?"

"Okay here blonde," said Flynn bluntly but is cut off by Rapunzel say her name for him and he replies, "Gazundtite. Here's the deal, I was in a situation, gallivanting through the forest, I came across your tower, wait, wow, oh no where's my satchel?" asked yet ordered Flynn.

"I've hidden it, somewhere you'll never find it." Responds Rapunzel smugly crossing her arms.

Flynn looks around closely for a moment before saying, "It's in that pot isn't it?"

After waking from another black out with an aching head, Rapunzel asks the waking Flynn, "What do you want with my hair?" Ordered Rapunzel.

"I want nothing more than to get out of it, now give me back my satchel!" said Flynn struggling to get free.

Moments later the two individuals struck an interesting deal, his satchel for her freedom and his guide to the Kingdom of Corona.

Arriving in the Kingdom of the Evil Queen in Germany, the courtyard had a wishing well where a fair maiden is singing beautifully and cleaning, But the further they travelled the more deserted and empty it seemed, until they found several devoured bodies on the ground that look like they were burned or eaten. Out walks a woman with green skin and dark green eyes and red lips dressed entirely in black, "Chloris." She's so green even Ogres would flee in her presences.

"Well, isn't it the infamous little jewel thief, trying to make it big time now? Oh, who's this long haired little strumpet here, I see you there oh so very frightening wielding that frying pan. Little far from the tower aren't we?" Laughs Chloris aggressively, till she notices Rapunzel lift her frying pan in a threat to attack, "Oh relax darling, I'm not here for you. I won't drag you back to your little tower, to that blasted Mother Gothel. Not even I am that wicked."

Then out of the nearest alley steps The Evil Queen, "The Wicked Witch, the nerve you have entering my Kingdom, you're a long way from Oz." Said The Evil Queen opening her right hand covered in a leather red glove, conjuring and unleashing a fire ball.

"Oh my, you won't be needing that!" Said Chloris, Conjuring three fire balls launching them with a toss of her hand at the Queen, exploding wagons, booths and others in the distance. The magic got out of control and dangerous enough that Flynn grabs Rapunzel and Pascal, the three tumble behind a wall near them, the next fireball casted cause them to fall into a whole in the floor and to vanish in a strong current.


	4. Chapter 4 The Voyage

Alyzache and Elilah Talonarrow are riding with the fellow Knights of the round table, the two twin teens refused to stay home or behind, so Sir Gwaine had Prince Alyzache ride with him, while Sir Lancelot had Princess Elilah, the teens held on tight as the knights rode off out of the palace and across the horizon towards the Pride Land Kingdom. Traveling west toward the western sea, crossing the new forest and a bridge crossing, carefully maneuvering through the sheer mountains owned by, and coming to the beach of the English channel, sir Gwaine and sir Lancelot both dismounted from their horses walking slowly and cautiously toward the crystal clear ocean water, finding a unique looking a large seashell, blowing into the shell caused waves to ripple across the sea.

Out of the sea swam six glamerous and ravaging women, five of them waited at the seas edge, but one steps up out of the sea onto the beach, her magical and glowing tail vanished in a whirlwind of sea-green smoke, there now lies a gown made for a mermaid and two perfect legs. She walked graciciously to the two knights with a questioning demeanor, her eyes sparkling a deep green, hair as blue as the ocean itself. "My name is Aquata, the daughter of King Triton, what say you, what brings you to summon us? Speak hastifully our time is precious." Ordered the Mermaid sweetly but also aggressively.

"We seek passage to the king of the shifters, the Pride land is in grave need of assistance." Said sir Gwaine with Lancelot finishing his sentence and they both flash a nice smile.

Squinting her eyes supiciously looking over the knights and the teens, survaying them closely before turning with a dramatic spin and a hand swung outward, the sea seemed to ripple like a boulder had fallen inside, and slowly rising from the sea is a gloreous even spectacular bridge made of pure crystal and porcelain, the woman then dashes off into a diving vanishing in the sea crystal clear water. Suddenly, there were six unique fish tails with bluish green scales that reflected the ocean and sky.

Return to their horses the knights were galloping off with post haste and at rapid speed, "Mermaids, wow marvelous!" gasped Alyzache in amazement holding tightly on to Gwaine then necessary.

Four years ago in the Pride Lands, Scar walks with Simba to the top of the nearest tower, "Hey uncle Scar, guess what?!" Shouts the young prince named Simba.

Scar turned on his heels whipping his long black hair revealing his dominating and enticing green eyes, and across Scar's left eye going horizontal is a scar, "I despise guessing games!" response Scar leaning against the closest pillar rolling his eyes in dismay.

Simba walks closer to his uncle with a pep in his step, saying to Scar with a smug little smile on his child-like face, "I'm going to be King of Pride Rock."

With his left arm perched atop his left, and his left hand resting upon his temple, rolling his eyes once more turning away in annoyance, "Oh goody!" utters Scar underneath his breath to the already obvious news.

"My dad showed me the whole Kingdom, and I'm going to rule it all." chuckles Simba happily running out on the stone terrace bridge.

Scar spins on the heels of his steel boots, "Ah yes, excuse me for not leaping for joy, bad back and heels in all, you know." said Scar doing a death drop transforming instantly into a lion. Simba shifts coming to Scar's back and resting his paws on his uncles head and face. "Hey Scar, when I'm king what will that make you?" Simba asked in honest curiosity.

"A monkey's uncle." protest Scar with an epic sigh.

"Your so weird!" Confessed Simba with a giggle and rolling over into his hybrid human form.

"You have no idea!" replies Scar shifting as well, with a flap of his luscious long lashes, "So you father showed you the whole kingdom?" Sacr asked standing up strutting off towards the edge of the walk way with the prince in tow.

"Everything!" Said Simba following gracefully.

"I bet he didn't show you what is beyond the northern border." Said Scar temptingly in his skin tight gown of lion fur.

"Oh no! He said I can't go there, that it's too dangerous." confessed Simba with a bright smile.

"He's absolutely right! It's far to dangerous only the bravest lions go there." Replied Scar overly dramatically.

"I'm brave!" Said Simba with a puff to his chest.

Present day four years later, Scar struts over to the edge of elephant graveyard castle crafted out of dead animal bones, Scar walks with a evil switch dressed in a gown made of snake skin.

Out of the dirt and water crawls starving homeless light skinned adults, the roughens are dressed in hyena pallets and leotards. Scar dug his paw like feet feet into the dirt and sand claws neat the ground as he over head.

Shenzi, Banzai and Ed are talking near one of green lava pits, Shenzi and Banzai talk to one of another saying, "That loozy Mufusa, I won't be able to sleep for a week." swore Banzai being aggravated by Ed's constant hyena laughter. "It's not funny Ed!" said Banzai once more causing Ed to uncovering his mouth to belt out louder and harder. "Hey shut up!" Said Banzai shouting angerly.

When Ed didn't stop laughing hysterically Banzai tackles him him shifting in mid-air. With all the yelping, growling and barking causing Shenzi to turn to the screaming, "Will you two knock it off!"

Banzai rolls over sitting up shifting, while Ed chews on his own leg, "He started it!" Shouts Banzai loudly panting and pointing to Ed.

"Look at you guys, now wonder we are dangling at the bottom of the food chain." Shouts Shenzi skulking toward Banzai and Ed.

"I hate Dangling!" replies Banzai.

"I'm surrounded by idiots." said Scar.

Scar leaps down from a somersault landing in front of the feuding hyenas, startled and bewildered three riff-raffs after rolling his green eyes, a large black dragon with enormous bright glowing green eyes, and with a green belly. Black smoke emits from beneath the dragon engulfing the beast, and flinging open his hands revealing his lioniod claws growling fiercely with a hiss, his eyes glowing light green in the dark environment.

As the smoke began to fade the sound of a solid staff echoing off the rocky walls, the smoke dissipated and a woman dressed in a dark black dress with red imprints and a black horned headpiece.

"Oh dear, oh dear what an awkward situation, Diablo darling did you deliver the message." said Maleficent elegantly petting Diablo the black crow upon her staff. "Scar good luck with your endeavor and your pawns are in play." began Maleficent slowly strutting toward the gang of riff-raff. "Return what you have taken." She continues with a growl.

Snapping his fingers Scar watches Shenzi scurrying off, to return with a scroll with a broken dragon seal inside of a crystal ball, Maleficent sent Diablo to retrieve the snatching the scroll and spiraling over through the air bringing the sphere back to his mistress and dropping it in the grasp of Maleficent's pale hands. Glaring around the room with her blue-gray eyes beginning to boil green, sending a piercing stare to all she came across, "If you ever steal from me again blackmailing me, your death is going to last centuries!" shouts Maleficent throwing her arms up she vanished in a whirlwind and an explosion of green dragon fire.

"I really despise dragons." exclaims Scar. "Now where was I oh yes, long live the king." He continued.

After a few full moons had passed, Shenzi, Banzai and Ed had traveled across the valley of the the deserters, also know as the travelers, wildebeest people or the Rwanda clan. Shenzi runs toward the tent nearest the center, swiftly moving through camp ground evading coming to the entrance she let herself in only to be stopped by three blades to her side, back and her throat.

Out of the shadows walks a man wearing a cloak made from wildebeest fur, and a skull helmet upon his head, "Why have you vermin trespassed here? Speak! Or so help the gods and goddesses I will cut out your insolent tongues and throw them to the sea, and the let the sea goddess have your souls." threatened Amahlubi the leader.

"We were sent by Scar with a message by Mufusa, we will conquer this valley, war at dawn." Banzai confessed from the floor.

The knights scurry faster and faster through fields, valleys it wasn't long after reaching the forbidden forest that they had reached a tavern, which read on the outside Granny's diner, Gwaine, sir Lancelot, sir Leon, sir Percival, Mordered, and the last one is shrouded in a big thick black cloak. Elilah and Alyzache had been taken down from the their horses, Elilah leaps for her Independence while her brother cooed for the chance to have sir Percival help down.

Once everyone of the knights has arrived inside after first tying down their horses, the group walks inside to head to the farthest but biggest open table, the seating went as follows Lancelot, Gwaine, Elilah, Leon, Mordered, Percival, Alyzache and the cloaked figure. Lastly in walks Arthur Talonarrow the adopted brother from the late Urther Pendragon, Arthur sat at the head of the table.

The elderly woman behind the bar motioned for the bar maiden to the table, the bar maiden walks over holding a tray, she is wear a white blouse, beneath her beast is a green corset with red trimming, a red skirt and lastly a red hooded cloak, with her beautiful blue eyes scanning the table diligently and long curly brunet hair. "How may I help you lady and gentlemen this morning?" asked Red Riding Hood with a unforgettable smile.

"yes my dear, six cups of your best ale and two of cups of goat milk for my siblings, bread and mutton for the table, if you please." ordered Arthur politely.

With a spin she was off to the bar, back with in moments with metal mugs filled with their beverages, then in stomps someone with heavy feet steeping through the doors to the bar with a wolf behind him, Red turns briefly to greet the fellow as the Huntsman and his gray wolf gave her a nice head nod. He gave her a head nod and she went back to despising the drinks to everyone among the table.

The group laughed and chatted loudly enjoying their meal before night fall they were off once again.


	5. Chapter 5 The Pride Landers

Wasn't long the Knights arrived at the Kingdom of Pride Rock, to be greeted by the African Queen and her Servant, with arms spread becomingly she said, "Welcome Sir Gwaine, Percival, Leon, Lancelot, Mordered How you've grown, Merlin still as cute as ever, My dear Elilah you look like your mother Coda you have his eyes, my goodness you two took looks from both your parents. By the way, how is my brother Oliver, children?" Queen Sarabi asked finally as she walked the Knights into palace with Rafiki.

"Our Fathers are grand, our father Oliver talks about visiting but things have just come to a halt in the kingdom after the Dragon attack." said Elilah gracefully.

Elsewhere deep down in the farthest reaches of the Pride Lands Scar walks with the Nine year old prince Simba in the Query, Scar leads Simba to a lonely rock telling him to stay put for a surprise for his father, "Will my father like the surprise?" asked Simba.

"Simba it will be to die for.' hissed Scar vanishing.

Scar reappeared in the distance, Shenzi, Banzai and Ed spot him announcing to the army of travelers they use magic shifting into wildebeest rampaging down into the quiry, that's when Zazu and Scar took off towards the Kingdom frantically. Mufusa had just been introduced to the Knights of the around table, Zazu flitters off into unsuccessful crash and tumble.

"Zazu! ZAZU! What's wrong, what is going on?!' asked Mufusa ending in a urgent panic, when Scar ran in the throne room tossing the doors open. "Scar!?"

Simba sees the stamped coming and takes way in lion form back to the palace, it wasn't till he could see the palace gate doors that his tale was snagged on a large thorn bush. Simba's fear caused him to shift human trapped by his lowing cloth.

"A army is on the stamped a war is a foot, SIMBA'S DOWN THERE!" Shouts Scar.

Mufusa's eyes gleamed with a yellow tint, dashing to the palace patio over hang, and then he caught wind of his son the prince's frantic cries for him, "Simba!" Shouts the King.

Sarabi took off down the hall, sprinting down the grand spiral staircase with the Knights and twins at her side, armed at the ready, and Scar watched Mufusa leap from the terrace spiraling epic-ally to a thud on scaved and claws drawn at the ready. With an earthshaking roar the Pride Land Lion warriors emerged from the great doors travelers, claws and swords deflected by daggers and split-blade fantasy dagger, just because they lack size does not mean that daggers cannot be intimidating. Take this Split-Blade Fantasy Dagger, which features an effective and brutal looking blade that makes this weapon just as frightening as its bigger cousins, the battle was on the arise once Mufusa's roar was sound.

Amahlubi stalk forward toward the King, slashing the throats of many warriors, evading arrows from with a spin of his frock, Mufusa grabs Simba in his lion-like jaws whisking him away into the arms of Sarabi and they vanished within the walls.

Sir Gwaine, Alyzache and Sir Percival found themselves surrounded by Travelers, sir Gwaine fought off two at a time to protect, wielding a falchion sword to shield of the travelers. Although the double-edged sword gets most of the press, the single-edged falchion was favored by a great many knights and men at arms. The wide cutting blade was quite effective against mail thanks to its weight balance, as Gwaine had struck one down the other traveler took his raven claw fighting knife up to strike down the Knight, then Percival in a movement hurls his 1933 German SS Dagger twirling through the air and into chest of Traveler.

Gwaine gave Percival a thankful wave to get a salute back from his fellow knight while they were preoccupied several travelers made their way towards the Prince, frantic and alert the knights called out to the prince screaming, "Runnnnn!"

As the first Traveler approaches, Alyzache nonchalantly slides right past him and, still moving, turns around and tosses two little mystical bolts towards the traveler, which paralyze him with a slight electrical charge. The Prince employs are two small gas smoke spell, he throws around his shoulder to stun another pair of daggers, so he can lay them out, and later he hooks one Traveler's neck with an extendable cord (not a wire, those are for killing) to hold him in place while she takes down his buddy. He rides a push-wagon and jumps off it to double-kick one Traveler in the chest. He slides (again!) in-between another foe's legs and attacks them as he does so, then jumps off his double-over body to land on the shoulders of another. When He tackles a traveler and spins all over his body, _while he's still standing_ , raining blows on him the whole time. And Then with a hair flip as he strides calmly away she uses his mystical spray to do a no-look neutralization of the last straggler just as he tries to sneak up on him. This all happens in a minute leaving the knights in awe and amazement.

Percival stand to congratulate the gorgeous prince on his first real battle and victory only to be short lived, one last traveler appeared out of nothingness stopping the prince with a Skeletal Dagger coated in white arsenic or arsenic trioxide, with a high pitch agonizing scream his hands shimmering a glistening blue white magic blasting the Traveler into dust.

Inside the palace the Knights Merlin, Arthur, Elilah, Lancelot, lead the queen and prince to the west wing to the Queen's private quarters, Arthur drew his black prince sword, a one handed long sword and has an ebony colored blade, "Tonight we fight, Elilah I believe you should join the queen in the chamber for your safety." said Prince Arthur.

"I maybe as pretty as a flower, look closely I have thorns. Try and keep up!" replied Elilah throwing her arms out grasping two identical bladed scorpion hand knives.

Lifting an intrigued eyebrow Arthur said as doors being broken open sounded, they stood upon the grand staircase, "Knights, ARE YOU READY!" howls Arthur right as the final doors burst open, "CHARGE!"

A handful of travelers of different bruiting sizes barged inside daggers, swords and axes doing a back flip to evade the closest attacker Lancelot took his claymore sword and struck the man down, and a berserker Traveler the size of a troll, berserkers are men who wear the skins/bones of animals, he came charging forwards with a earth shattering force, throwing her scorpion bladed hand knives through the air like Xena's legendary chakram, into the shoulder blades of the berserker' shoulder blades and wielding i **ron tiger forge Han Dynasty Jian with wood grip** high above her head, leaping off of Lancelot's back into a somersault striking the man down.

"Well thank you, your highness." Lancelot thanks her standing up to fight off other warriors.

Arthur fought down several warriors,until one swung and knocked Merlin down with a hammer of thorngrim, and Arthur lunges forward piercing the berserkers with his sword swinging his right arm hurling the warrior away. Arthur let out and out-stretched arm waiting for Merlin to take it, what happen next threw all the knights for a loop, Arthur and Merlin kissed passionately, before going back to fighting, with swords fighting and magic all princess Elilah had said before killing more travelers was, "I knew it, you owe me twenty gil."

Mordered sent a shockwave of whirlwinds through the chamber as travels approached the Queen's chamber, to everyones dismay the young knight spellcaster was cleverly stabbed eyes glowing red, with a wave of his hand the walls consumed the travelers and their screams. Merlin heard is fellows comrads cry and rushed to his side, raising his hand with glowing palms eyes a golden aura, "Merlin, no you will die." said the young man.

Ignoring the young man's protests Merlin used forbidden magic to revive the boy, just in time as more travels appeared both Merlin turning around and Mordered blast mystical tree magic creating branches to swooping and snatch the warriors out the nearest windows.

Meanwhile during all the commotion Prince Simba had snuck out a secret passage way toward the shortest tower, to watch as Gwaine charge at Amahlubi swing his sword repeatedly, the chief continued to block every single attack with the base of his grey double dragon short sword, and not before to long the battle of the two only drew closer to the king finally, when Alyzache coughed up blood and Percival called for him Amahlubi took one winning blow sending the knight spiraling to the gates of the palace. Mufusa and Amahlubi fought vigorously, fending off all of the kings swift were-lion claw attacks.

Inside the castle Arthur and the knights finish off the last of the travelers to be left with a mage, Merlin shot black hair had suddenly grew some grey and and his face gain a few wrenckles. "Leave I have this go help the king," said Merlin.

Elilah, Mordered and Lancelot nod in agreement and left swiftly but Arthur stood his ground refusing to leave the sorcerer's side, and off in the distance the Knights ran the king through hidden passage finding the courtyard only to see the King stabbed. Mufusa shifted leaping high climbing the palace stone walls, he made it to the east tower to what looked like safety.

Breathing heavily Mufusa felt safe, out walks Scar wrapped in the King's royal fur and in nothing else, "I shall be king, and a glorious King I shall be. My beauty is unscathed by any that walk this kingdom." sang Scar to himself with a hum as he spun around to find Mufusa...with blurry vision reveals Scar to be the one behind the war, "Scar, brother? Why?" asked Mufusa pleadingly slowly stepping back in disbelief.

Dropping the royal fur revealing his bare sienna skin, basking in his feminine slim physique Scar walks closer, "Oh brother, you should have known better to think beauty, such as mine would ever bow to you or anyone. I am the one true King. I will no longer subjugate myself to lesser beings reign." Said Scar lastly walking til Mufusa had slipped hanging from the patio, "Scar...Brother...Help me!" Mufusa pleads one final time, and clinging for dear life by his claws digging int to the stone and granite.

Scar peered down at him, hunching himself over digging a hand full wolf/lion-like claws into his fear stricken brother's hands, staring gazing deep into his eyes and stabbing his other hand with a Barbarian Cimmerian Demon Skull Dagger dipped in a rare herb by the name of a northern European aconite, also referred to as wolfsbane, and when Mufusa yelled in pain it was cut short by four little words.

"Long live the King!" Whispered Scar with a venomous hiss,tearing the dagger out Scar kicks the king into a free fall.

The last thing the knights of the round table heard was the echoing screams of Simba and the king, "Nooooooo!" Charged into his father's royal quarters to see a shadowy figure in the distance, moving closer there was nothing, no one to be seen leaving Simba next in line, and Scar approach the young were-boy, "Scar...uncle! Someone killed the king...m-my father." Cried the Prince into Scar's chest.

"Someone...eh I only see you... I enter this room and only viewed around onto you. You are to blame if anyone is to come, unless Simba." said Scar stopping as Simba untucking his head from Scar's chest.

"Unless...what?" asked Simba, "unless what uncle Scar?"

"You run, run Simba! Run as fast as you can and never return." said Scar.

That night is the prince's last sighting Scar watches from the shadows, with three growling hyena's, "Kill him!" ordered Scar switching away back into the shadows.

"You ever come back we'll kill kill ya!" is all the Knights could hear racing out of the Pride Lands with Elilah nursing her brother's wounds.


	6. Chapter 6 Merlin

One night in the forest of Alscetir three years ago, ran Arthur formally known as Prince, dashing through the branches and thorns out of panic as he comes to terms with his father's death, and also how the king's knights had called for him to protect him but Arthur continued to escape his fellow men and the Kingdom's guards that chased him for his head. Moving at a haste speed through woods until reaching the abandoned king Vortigern tower, climbing a rope on the side of the tower pulling herself up tumbling inside a window with a pair of blue eyes peering at him and instantly and momentarily glowing gold, before Arthur fell fainting from pants of exhaustion.

Startled by the sound that came from the other end of the tower chamber door, the young boy peeks through a hole in the door seeing the the young chiseled man unconscious in the unreachable tower, and when young man in armor had slowly began to awakening to the sight of a young boy with black-brown hair, he is wearing either a blue shirt with a red scarf, , which are combined with his brown jacket and boots. And the first thing Arthur sees is a big bright smile, "Hi I'm Merlin." Said the surprising stranger.

"Hello, Merlin the names Arthur." said the former Prince leaning upward on both forearms, wearing a red tunic that stops just beneath his arse cover by chainmaille with a sword holster around his waist, brown trousers and dark brown boots to follow.

Meanwhile faraway watching from a cauldron is a sorceress, trailing her hand through the water of the cauldron, "Blast! I be damned if you Emrys shall be more powerful for me or your future will come to pass." Said Circe and with a wave of her hand she was gone in a cyclone of gray smoke with the sound of a banshee scream.

Merlin sat a top his bed frame where the prince soon joined him, while Merlin nursed his wounds and cleaned his scratches. "Well Arthur you have to leave at once the sorceress won't be happy your here, She conjured this place for to keep me here." confessed Merlin.

"Well then I shall take my leave but not before taking you with me, I shall not leave you to parish in this place." exclaimed Prince Arthur lacing his hand around Merlin's and gently attempting to drag him to the tower's one window sill.

"Arthur I can't go, magic prevents me from leaving and I shant try to escape, what your doing is not smart now please leave." pleads Merlin with sympathy behind his tempting blue eyes.

"I don't care for my safety if an innocent is in danger, now come." replies Arthur again while wrapping his waist with the end rope.

"Arthur, no...! ARTHUR NOOOO!" exclaims Merlin being snagged by the waist and leaping from the sill.

As they fell through the air falling fast and soon they came to a tugging halt, when the rope tugged back with a grunt from Arthur causing him to drop Merlin three feet into a bed of leaves, "Merlin, if you please get me down from here." ordered Arthur.

Merlin searched around the tower closely finding the opposite end of the rope, and running over he unties the rope gripping it tightly causing Arthur to open his eyes widened in fear, "Merlin, do not let go of this rope." ordered Arthur before Merlin's footing slipped and the rope flew from his grasp causing the prince to come hurling down into the bed of leaves beside of Merlin.

Arthur looks up at Merlin with slight anger but then as sudden grey cloud began to roll across the ask with the words, "EMRYS!" Hissed out in and bolt of lighting Arthur grabbed the dark brunette's hand and charging off into the forest.

The Sorceress appears behind the fleeing fellows as a cyclone lifts up the leaves in a violent dance, suddenly with a wave of her hand the large bed of leaves swarm together creating knights and warriors get that get them.


	7. Chapter 7 Under The Sea

Ursula spent centuries in Merfolk years corrupting mermaids to her will, the mermaids are slippery, gray-white-skin creatures with black eyes and fish-like bodies. They speak in clicks, teaching them to sing to create violent and chaotic storms. Ursula long decided to reside in Skull Rock in Neverland, with her league mermaids swimming around and above her cave.

King Triton had left the world of man like his father former king Poseidon had done before , since Triton's wife and Queen had long passed. Ursula soon appeared in the Kingdom of Atlantica with a cloud of black smoke-like out swam a mermaid with long blond hair and a gold tail with an identical brother with matching looks and tail. Behind them swan two girl cecaelians girls with eight tentacles, Triton squints at Ursula in aggregation and anger.

"Ursula! Sister what brings your monstrous grace tot his palace to my Kingdom, you haven't been sighted in years?" asked King Triton through gritted teeth.

Ursula swims around the King with a very graceful but threatening nature, "Brother or should I call you King since you weren't so brotherly before I met with mom's unwelcome death. Now did you?" asked the sea witch caressing the King's left cheek with her right hand.

Hissing Triton snaps hi head away grabbing the sea witch's wrist tightly, "That night was a mistake how dare you bring these monstrosities in the my Kingdom!" shouts the King lifting his trident of Poseidon pointing it at two Cecaelian children with his eyes and Ursula's.

Grasping his Trident firmly and tightening his grip as is radiated a golden glow full of magic erupting with a mystical blast straight out of the three tips blasting the two girls.

Blue smoke emitted from the spot in their chest consuming them and a spiraling around them, after the smoke slowly dissipated to reveal monstrous daughters to have been transformed into two electric eels surprising both Ursula and Triton.

Ursula gasps in shock and then in anger she snarls swimming to her children with a wave of her tentacle a portal ripped open out of spiraling ink, "Oh brother, you'll regret turning on me just as your wife and my father did. Some day, one day soon I will take something of equal importance from you... and it will not be pretty. And you, you shall feel my pain both mine as a scorned mother and what I felt when I found our mother." Barked Ursula before vanishing with a swim through the portal.

"Mother? Mother? Mother don't go!?" Screams and shouts the Mertwins swimming after their mother.

King Triton uses the Trident removing the twins memories of the Sea witch of a mother, learning the memory wiping enchantment from some rock trolls.

With in the passing ten years, Ursula had taken the souls of the many merfolk, and soon her evil mermaids had been seen swimming through the Kingdom and came to the Atlantic sea where the ship of Arendalle sails across three nights before the Princess Rapunzel and Eugene's wedding. Ursula sat over a crystal-stone cauldron watching the seas, with her crackling laugh that echoed across the sea, and the sea became violent and the waves shook and tore at the ship apart, as the mermaids swam circle around the ship singing causing a dangerous storm to erupt. Suddenly, a wave grew deadly in size while the mermaids sang.

Lightning shot across the grey cloud covered sky out of the sky, shoots, and large thunder bolt that tears through the boots sail then puts a hole through the side. Finally the King and Queen took to a spare boat, and were pulled away before the ship sank.

Three more years had passed, in the Kingdom of Arendalle today is a special day, one of the Arendalle butlers and maids open the palace window curtains, then a Butler opens a bedchamber window's curtains. The sun shines through down upon a young adult through down upon a young adult with puffy untangled hair with tired eyes. To honor the occasion, the castle gates were to be open for the day. Representatives from foreign lands, such as the dignitaries, Prince Hans, and the Duke of Weselton, traveled to Arendelle to attend the coronation. As the visitors arrived, the citizens of Arendelle gathered excitedly in the village square.

"Anna my dear wake up, today is your sister's coronation. We are opening the gates." said the butler yanking the covers from her face and exiting the room.

Anna opened her eyes with a song in her heart as she leaps in the air, and slides down the staircase railing, spinning in a floral gown hair tied back into a bun. When Anna pushed open gates open, "Rapunzel, Eugene welcome, welcome to Arendalle thank you fro coming." said Anna hugging Rapunzel and Eugene then skipping passing by the guest.

Bumping into another guest She spun and fell of the dock into paddle boat, her vail fell over her head! "Ooff" shouts Anna falling on falling on her ass in a boat. "Are you okay? Ma'am excuse me?" said a voice, over standing the girl.

"Oh my apologizes, I'm Hans let me help you up!" said a man tall red haired, with a slim but muscular build standing over the Princess Anna with an out-stretched hand.

Anna takes his hand, pulling her up and out of the boat he held dangling from the dock by one foot, she fell into his strong muscular arms, Hans, Staring up into his big doughy green eyes, you could say they were dreamy, with freckles dusting across his nose. He is fair skinned, wearing navy blue trousers, black boots, a magenta cravat, a blue skirt, indigo vest, black eqaulettes gold aiguillette, and a light gray and black blazer with patterns.

Later that morning, Elsa the first born is still up in her bed chamber tower locked from the inside. Moving from her window to the mirror slowly, she begins to ties her long platinum blond hair back into a bun before putting her coronation gown, standing slender and tall, blue eyes and very pale skin with a dusting of freckles. Elsa is wearing a teal dress, with a sweet heart bodice with broze trim, black long-sleeved turtle neck blouse trim, black long sleeved turtle neck blouse with red and teal crystals, magenta cape, dark brown flats with gold outlines and teal stockings.

Reaching for the door knob whispering, "Don't let them see, don't let them in. Don't let them know." As her hand hovered over the knob causing a frost to rise across the bronze knob, but disspate upon her touch with a deep breath and sighing exhale.

Later at the coronation, The coronation took place in the chapel, where the bishop presided over the ceremony. "All rise for Princess Elsa," Standing there Elsa had felt awkward surrounded by all those never before seen faces, as the chorus sang above her, before the bishop said, "Please be seated." After being crowned, Elsa was required to grasp two holy objects, the orb and scepter the bishop had said, "Elsa your gloves," while the bishop formally ordained her as queen. During this, Elsa began to freeze the orb and scepter with her powers, but she managed to escape notice. "Hail Queen Elsa of Arendalle!" said the Bishop as Elsa haste-fully places the orb and scepter back on the pillow and retrieving her gloves.

At the coronation party in the Great Hall, Anna was forcefully and nicely pushed on the the podium with her sister the queen, as a butler said, "Princess Anna Of Arendalle." Anna continued to talk to the help as they pushed her on next to the queen, "Are you sure, I don't think I'm suppose to... oh ok." said Anna Being placed directly beside her sister both smiling as the music stopped momentarily for the crowd the clap but soon resumed to normal ballroom function soon afterward.

Elsa turns her head slightly saying to Anna, "Hey." said the queen in a whisper earning some surprised and wonderfully surprised looks from Anna. "Hi... Hi me oh um hi." Anna replied.

"You look beautiful." said Elsa.

"Oh thank you, you look beautifullier, Mean not fuller, you don't look fuller but more beautiful." answered Anna babbling.

"Thank you." said Elsa."So this what a party looks like?"

"It's warmer than I thought." said Anna awkwardly.

"What is that amazing smell?" said Elsa as her and Anna both sniffed the Air.

"Chocolate!" They both said in unison before giggling.

"You Majesty the Duke of Weaslton." said a Butler.

"It's Weselton your majesty, your close partner in trade, it seems only fitting that I offer you, your first dance as queen." Replied the duke, "Whatever." said the butler with an up turned nose and and departure. And the Duke bursting into a strange leap and dance before taking a bow unknowingly his topaupee slips forward dangling of head, causing both Elsa and Anna to explode in quiet fits of giggles.

Clearing her throat Elsa replies, "Ah thank you only I don't dance," Leaving the Duke in awe, "But my sister does." Anna began to giggle before the duke wrapped her arm swooping her off onto the dance floor.

Mean while Elsa stood infront of her throne as many danced and laughed joyously, Hans was down at the sea's shore, he finds a bottle with a letter inside stowing it away inside his jacket he saw the Black Pearl at the dock.

Ariel and Stan swam through the sea coming to the boarder of Denmark, coming upon a ship with the official crest of Arendelle a crocus symbol upon it.

"Breath, Breath." said Elsa before giggling when Anna gets pulled away to the center of the ballroom, by the duke of Weselton. Gasping and attempting to keep up Anna tried to copied the duke.

Elsa causally excuses herself out to the nearest ballroom balcony, coming to the marble and granite railing leaning down upon it with her arms crossed. "My queen, Elsa is it? My name is Hans, I'm a prince from westergard of the southern Isles." said Hans charmingly kissing the queen covered right hand after arriving atop the granite staircase.

Lifting a right eyebrow in suspicion causing her finger tips to frost over beneath the gloves, post haste she exists passing by Hans but he turns swiftly to reaching and snatching at her wrist to stop her and pulling her into a kiss. The Kiss deepened, she is pushed against the railing after being pushed against the wall, Anna finally frees herself from the Duke slightly giggling, she searching the ballroom for Hans.

Elsa feels her magic growing out of control, beneath her fluttering lashes, her eyes began to glow an icy shade of blue. And inside the Queen's head she fights with herself, Elsa stands still in cave of ice, with ice crystals have hang from the ceiling out of the shadows walks a woman identical to Elsa but paler, hair tall and spikey dark and blue. The more she steps into the light the more she could see, "Elsa, Elsa my dear Elsa, can't believe you. Your people, your so called Kingdom is a joke, they should fear you, and they will once they see who you really are or what you are. Why hide who you are, your a powerful queen. Your magic is untouchable, don't you remember what that rock troll, what's his name grand papi said to our parents."

"They won't find out now get out of my head." said Elsa sending a ice magic ball at the strange figure causing it to phase away from sight.

Elsa pushes Hans away making his fall back into the railing, making her way back to her throne, finding the party still living lively. Elsa soon found Anna heading her way, "He's spiritly?" "Especially for a man in heels." gasped Anna. "Are you okay?" asked Elsa, "I've never been better, this is nice. I wish it could be like this forever." replied Anna. "Me too, but ti can't." said Elsa in a queenly manner, "Why not?" asked Anna in confused protest. "It just can't!" shouts Elsa turned away with an epic sigh bowing her head, feeling defeated Anna began to walk away soon after saying, "Excuse me for a minute."

Anna spent some time with Hans, and the pair bonded over their similar pasts, "So wait you have how many brothers?" asked Anna, "Twelve, three of them pretend I was invisible literally, for two years." exclaimed Hans. "That's horrible." awed Anna. "That's what brothers do." replied Hans. "And Sisters." interjects Anna with a somewhat smile, " Elsa and I were really close when we were little then, I don't know the one day she just shut me out and I never knew why." "I would never shut you." Proclaimed Hans, soon they culminating in their engagement with the song of Love is an open door. Anna and Hans returned to the Great Hall to inform Elsa of their engagement, spotting Anna with Hans made her blood boil Elsa's eyes instantly went into a fierce squint, "Queen, it's me again, may I present to you, Prince Hans of the southern Isles." said Anna introducing the Prince, Hans took a bow of his head saying, "Your majesty, we would like your blessing of our marriage." they proclaimed finishing each others sentences gleefully.

"Wha-Marriage?" asked Elsa completely aggravated and confused.

"Yes!" Squeeked Anna holding on the Hans' arm tightly.

Elsa looked to Hans with eyes of very well disgust, then to Anna saying, "I'm sorry I'm confused."

"Well, we haven't worked out all the details ourselves yet, we'll need a few days to plan the ceremony of course we'll have soup, roast and ice cream. Wait! Will we live here?" Anna said lastly asking Hans/

"Here?" asked Elsa lost in the conversation.

"Absolutely." replied Hans.

"Wait a minute." said Elsa.

"Oh we can invite all twelve of your brothers to live with us." Began Anna.

"No no no no." Stammered Elsa into the conversation that no longer had her involved it seemed.

"Wait slow down, no bodies brothers are staying her, and no one is getting married." Finished Elsa catching up with the wedding so called plans.

"Wait what!" gasped Anna.

"May I talk to you please alone?" asked Elsa.

"No, whatever you have to say, you can say to us both." state Anna firmly.

With a exhausted sigh Elsa then said, "Fine, you can't marry a man you just met."

"You can if it's true love." Anna barked back.

"Anna what do you know about true love." replied Elsa.

"More than you, all you know how to do is shut people out." snarled Anna.

"You asked for my blessing but my answer is No. Now excuse me" replied Elsa standing her ground turning to walk away, "Your majesty if I may." began Hans only to have his head bite off when Elsa replied, "No! You may not and I think you should go the party is over." Passing one of the royal guards Elsa said, "Parties over close the gates." Anna rushed after her sister, "Elsa, no no wait." said Anna grabbing Elsa's hand only to snatch the teal glove from her left hand. "Give me back my glove!" cried Elsa reaching out to get her glove back only for Anna with tearful eyes to move just out of reach. "Elsa, Elsa please, pleas I can't live like this anymore." Pleads Anna holding tightly onto the teal glove in both hands.

With tear filled eyes Elsa then replied, "Then leave." causing Anna to gasp back eyes dipping with tears, holding her side arms wrapped around her, Elsa turns walking through the crowd even faster now toward the double doors, "What did I ever do to you?" asked Anna in a frantic and dramatic panic quickly following, "Enough Anna." sighed Elsa. "Why you shut me out, why shut the world out? WHAT ARE YOU SO AFRAID OF?" Screams Anna even louder drawing the ballrooms' guest full attention.

"I said ENOUGH!" yelled Queen Elsa whirling herself around to face her sister also swing her wrist as well, but her anger caused her left hand to magically conjure ice shards to growing violently across the ballroom from the ground causing the guest, Anna and Hans to leap back in gasping in terror causing the Kingdom to become startled and terrified.

"Sorcery! Monster!" screamed the Duke.

The townsfolk had fear in their eyes, Elsa began to back away toward the large conjoining balcony terrace fleeing from Anna, "Wait, Elsa?" called Anna after her sister with an out-stretched hand, Elsa looked around at the fearful eyes with panic, backing away to evade her pursers Anna most of all, the fear inside her caused snow to fall from the sky, cause the Kingdom in the legendary Bald Mountain deep with in a Box rattled to life with a glow of it's blood diamond. Elsa's hands touched the railing of the wrap around terrace causing it to literally burst into snow and Elsa went tumbling down hill from the palace. "ELSA!" shireks Anna from the ballroom terrace doors at the top of her lungs to be heard over the Dukes' cries of 'WITCH', Anna ran through the palace through the courtyard with Hans closely behind her.

Elsa continues to tumble down hill, as a storm of winds and snow sailed in, the hill slowly transforms into a large snow hill, falling rapidly to a stop at the beach's edge but only to back up into the ocean and with first foot step the ocean froze over as she took off across the fjord causing it to freeze over in magic as she escaped. Beneath the sea Ariel, Stan, Flounder and Flora froze still in a wave of ice magic. Escaping from the Kingdom of Arendalle to the Enchanted Forest Straight to Bald Mountain and around to the North Mountain and with her releasing her powers a great blizzards reigned in on the Kingdom making a snow beast of snow.


	8. Chapter 8 The Rise and Concur

Sitting in her freshly formed Palace the Queen Elsa resting in her throne of ice and frost, Elsa wasn't alone in her castle that night, out of the darkness walks that same figure identical enough but different, strutting gracefully towards her, with long violet hair laying down in a french braid, that swept over her right shoulder, tied with a hair-band with light purple crystal-like snowflakes on it. Her bangs are slicked back on top her head with smaller piece resting on her forehead similar to Elsa's. She wore a crystal-purple off the shoulder dress, while Elsa's is blue, made out of ice a left knee high slit, a crystallized bodice and translucent, powder purple sleeves. Wearing ice made kitten heels , and attached to the back of the bodice, wears along, transparent floor sweeping cape of sheer ice witch decorated with with large snow flakes.

"Elsa, my dear little Elsa. I told you, yes? I told you that those people weren't your family, no one can love you not your sister nor your parents, they left because of you and never returned." Said The Dark Queen, walking around the throne ever so closer.

Elsa leans her head on her index and forefinger watching the woman closely, "Who are you?" orders Elsa quietly.

"Oh dear, oh dear the fear my dear, I say but why fear yourself when others can be doing that for you?" asked the mysterious woman walking away toward a mirror of ice.

Elsa stands up from the throne, storming toward the figure spinning her around until she faced her, "I asked a question and I am only going to ask you one last time! WHO ARE YOU! Sudden she saw the woman have a wicked smile next she saw a burst of magic, a swirl of dark frost, black smoke to reveal her the dark figure was and gone vanishing into the shadows.

"I am Queen." said Elsa into the mirror, seeing her eyes a murderous shade of red, with evil eyes and piercing squint to them she throws up a hand casting a cyclone of ice magic blowing out a unforgettable blizzard across the realm whispering the words, "Let it go!" Elsa slams her fists hard against the mirror shattering the magical glass into shards across the floor, with a wave over her hand the magical shards vanished across the land hidden.

Arendalle found it's engulf in ice and snow months went by as stories of the evil Snow Queen swept the land of the Enchanted Forest. Bald Mountain is home to the Chernabog, a winged demon who guards a crystal ball containing a powerful curse. Those who dare to venture in will face three fearsome obstacles in their waits. Rumplestiltskin desires to acquire the curse for himself, against the Evil Queen of Germany. Anna and Hans leave to venture towards the North Mountain, but first through or over the Bald mountain, Hans leaves Anna on her way to the Ice Palace. Arriving close to the entrance of the Bald Mountain, a cyclone of purple smoke appears dissipating quickly revealing Rumpelstiltskin to be accompanied by Dr. Facilier (Shadow Man), Demona a Gargoyle, Jafar, Cruella De Vil. "Let's get this over with shall we darling, I do have some puppies to skin." proposed Cruella gripping her fur coat.

"Oh you and those blasted puppies, I swear those ratchet animals, think you should go back to singing in the attic." cooed Jafar with a snicker.

Leading the way Rumple walks into the cavern of the mountain and into the darkness that surrounds them, "The Helmet of Invisibility resides here Bald Mountain, it's protected by a verity of lethal obstetrical that fit your very Specific talents, Blood Scarabs the only thing stronger than their venom is their blood lust." said Rumpelstiltskin placing down his lantern, as Jafar used the eyes of snake staff to illuminate the cave revealing the cave to swarmed with Venomous Blood Scarabs turning to Cruella, Rumpelstiltskin said to her, "Cruella I believe you gift of persuasion, they'll be as harmless as Horace and Jasper."

Cruella struts forward heading into the swarm of Scarabs, "Hello Darling, I've got a little job for you." Said Cruella taking a puff from her cigarette holster then blowing out green smoke that comes out of her mouth when she uses persuasion magic, Persuasion is the magical ability that grants the practitioners the ability to compel animals or human to do your bidding. The blood Scarabs glows green scurrying across the cave floor rejoining the swarm and then the back wall lite up with Blood Scarabs glowing green and they scurry away clearing the way to the door revealing tunnels many at that. As Rumpelstiltskin and the rest passed Cruella, "Now that's how you do it, Darling." said Cruella.

Jafar is a tall, bony man dressed in extravagant clothing, always seen carrying a gold, ruby-eyed, cobra headed staff Jafar wears black robes that reach the ground over top a red garment with bell sleeves. Underneath this second garment, Jafar wears yet another shirt, this one black with very close-fitting sleeves that reach his wrists. The shoulders of his outer robe are pointed and connect to a long, billowing black cape with a blood red interior. His shoes are brown and the tips curl inward. A red-violet sash is tied around his waist. He also wears an odd, light-colored garment that covers his neck, the back of his head, and his chest. He sports a distinctive black headdress, seemingly a type of mitre, with a thin, yellow pattern wrapping around the middle, what seems to be a ruby set in the front, and a bright red feather placed just above it.

"The Den of Haemar's Shame, the cavern of the undead, of evil Demona I believe this is you expertise." Said Rumple stepping out of the way.

Stepping forward Demona revealed herself to be a six-foot five Gargoyle with blue skin, her wings sporting a darker blue exterior and purple interior, and spiky red hair. As a gargoyle, she wears a golden tiara and a band on her left upper arm. For clothing, she wears a white loincloth with a matching single strap top. As she entered the cavern the rock-like double doors behind her slammed with a thud, Cruella , Jafar, Dr. Facilier all looked at each other in awe and confusion. Demona walks around through each and every tunnel until finally she was surrounded by a gang of vampires extracting her claws and eyes glowing bright red, "Come on, who's first." she screams charging at the beast.

Clawing and tearing the vampires through defending off and destroying each one until finally one gets her from behind, and leaping digging his fangs into her neck before they broke instantly on contact giving her the advantage tear the vampires heart and after crushing it in her palm the creature turned to dust. "You can come out now their all dead!" shouts Demona as the giant rock doors opened and the Villains join her side.

"Well done for a Gargoyle." Cruella teased strutting passed Demona earning a deep snarl from the Gargoyle.

Meanwhile Hans enters the cavern passing already opened door cautiously the voices of others echo the walls, coming to the depths of the mountain, taking a glowing blood scarab up with an empty jar of some kind of lantern that laid upon the floor. Coming to a dead end down another tunnel opposite of the one possessing other villain, Hans slams the jar down against stone floor shattering glass across the floor, and the area quickly darkened until suddenly the moon began to shine in through a large hole in the cavern ceiling.

Suddenly, a door appears showing ina fine silver-like inlay a hammer and anvil, a crown and seven stars with planets, two trees surmounted by full moons, and a single star. Pressing a hand to the door out of the silents you hear sound of stone crumbling and crackling in half, the opens to reveal a cavern room with a box on a bier. The box has a blood diamond in the center of the lid, crafted both out of olympian and man made metals.

Walking across the room passing all the other mystical jewels, treasures and objects stepping up into box, Hans picks up the box prior to hearing the sound of a frightening and rendise howl of anger.

Hans ran ducking and weaving dangling cave rocks shaped like boulders and falling debris, as the sound of rumbling, and the sound of large wings flapping shook the tunnels of the mountain. Hans made his escape with success and before losing sight of Bald Mountain completely he saw the creature of the mountain climb atop the peek spreading his wings darkening the nights sky even more than normal.

Making his return to the shipping docks of Arendalle is where Hans found the Black Pearl, Hans steps unwelcome and uninvited aboard to be greeted by the most vicious pirate of the earliest 14th century, Captain Hector Barbossa a slender man with a black pirate hat, worn-in clothing heavy black boots, "How may I assist you Hans?" asked a woman with shackles but dressed of royalty.

"Come to you, I need Magic and I know upon this ship I've heard you have forbidden treasures from all of the world." confessed Hans sternly, "I can pay you any thing you desire money is no object." Hans finished after a few pirates huff out laughter.

Captain Barbossa begins to walk forward from the shadows boots making the ship creak and thump with each large step, nodding to another pirate and as he scurried away Hans watches the pirate that was dressed differently, than the others he's dressed in English uniform, he returns with a brown cloth bags.

Hans puts the box down on a wooden barrel, reaching inside the bag he pulls out a magic lamp it has a black coloring and an upside down handle, rubbing the the black lamp caused fire-less smoke to to erupt spooling out like lava from the spout. The moment the red fiery had touched the deck and moved three feet from him, a cyclone was formed consuming the spot and after a few seconds had passed a man six foot tall pale skinned muscular with long silver hair, wearing white and gold waist coat, white baggy pants with glowing red eyes, lastly golden shackles around his wrist.

The ship's men when silent until the Captain Barbossa broke the silent saying, "A Djinn, the first to be seen in centuries."

Suddenly the sky grew dark, a shady color of pink and clouds were dark purple. "What do you desire master." asked the Djinn with a hiss.

Hans puts down the lamp with it's golden red decorative spiral designs on top of the wodden barrel beside Pandora's Box, picking up the box up immediately afterwards, "So if I have the myth and legend of genies right, you will grant me three wishes?" asked Hans to verify the information he had gathered through the family library many years ago, Hans gets a nod from the Djinn eyes cooling to a dark blood red shade.

"Correct, master." Confirmed the Djinn wickedly.

"Well, Genie I wish for you to open Pandora's box and free Pitch Black from his dominating prison." Hans wished placing the Pandora's box down upon the ship's deck, Djinn smiles mischievously and with a snap of his fingers and a wave of his hand releasing a cyclone of red magic engulfing the box, and soon is absorbed inside the blood diamond.

The gem lights up releasing a lock, suddenly the box blew open climbing outward to the sky slowly materializing a body tall, lithe, and dark in appearance. With dull pale-gray skin, and glossy black hair that is styled to come out as slick, sharp spikes from the back of his head. He wears a long, black robe with a v-neck line and shadows running down his arms, obscuring his body like a shadow. Underneath the robe, he wears black pants and black trousers. The man opened his silver-golden yellow eyes resembling an eclipse, gasping triumphantly with a shark-like grin.

The entire ship stood still wide-eyed waiting for the silence to break, while Hans had a large evil smile on his face. "I want the ability to become King." confessed Hans.

"So what is your second wish? Master?" asked the Djinn with a hiss.

"Pitch, I want make you a deal? Are you interested?" asked Hans.

Pitch tilts his head down to look at the would be king with a devilicious smile.


	9. Chapter 9 Rise of a Guardian

King Midas throws a ball for all the Kingdoms royals to attend at his palace, from Cinderella and Prince Thomas, to Princess Tiana and Prince Naveen, Prince charming and Prince Phillip came accompanied by Mulan, Rapunzel and Eugene, and lastly Prince Edward and Princess Nancy Tremaine. Soon the party grew in size and excitement as the night went on, King Midas' son Jack and daughter Abigail skipped through the party giggling chasing after one another, "Father, father can me and Abigail go play down at the lake?" asked Jack a teenage Prince with brown hair, brown eyes, and fair skin. His clothing consisted of a white v-neck undershirt with a brown vest and brown trousers, he also wore a brown poncho. With his younger sister Abigail gently tugging at his poncho, "Go along you two have fun but keep your sister safe, will you boy?" said King Midas fatherly before the children gallivanted away.

At the palace the party was talking Prince Eric, Prince Phillip, Prince Charming, and Gaston who possessed an extremely athletic build, a cleft chin, and possessed a handsome appearance. His hair was long and tied into a ponytail. He possessed icy blue eyes. Wearing yellow hunting gloves, also wears a red tunic and black tights, alongside boots, and also has a lot of hair on his chest. When set of ballroom doors swung open with a magical heavy swing, in struts The Evil Queen and the guest went into gasps, " Grimhilde?! Your Highness welcome." said King Midas with a sudden bow.

Eyes were suddenly torn away from Grimhilde to the opposite set of spectacularly crafted double ballroom doors, that started to instantly and rapidly freeze over from all four corners of the doors. Soon the entire door shattered into shards of ice hitting the floor as snow, in sashays the Snow Queen. She wears her hair in a loose French braid that is swept over her left shoulder, tied with a hairband with a crystal-like snowflake on it. It is woven with snowflake incrustations, and wisps of her bangs slicked back on top of her head with a smaller piece resting down on her forehead. Her hair appears to be thick, although this may be so because she has much more hair strands than the average human She wears a crystal-navy blue, off-the-shoulder dress made out of ice with a right knee-high slit, a crystallized bodice and translucent, powder navy blue sleeves. She also wears ice-made kitten heels and, attached to the back of her bodice, wears a long, transparent floor-sweeping cape of sheer ice which is decorated with large snowflakes that resemble the nights sky. Elsa still wears makeup the magenta lipstick becomes a dark pink, and her eye shadow is a shiny, purple.

"Did I seriously get upstaged by this Frozen cast out?" Asked Grimhilde with a look of disgust on her face.

The Snow Queen looks at Grimhilde with her piercing red eyes, she squints like daggers, "Grimhilde, oh dear still haven't found your happy ending?" Awe maybe you should let it go my dear. You should know by now vanity never wins due ask Mother Gothel, oops you can't." The Snow Queen said Mockingly.

Not it's the Evil Queen's turn to squint at the Snow Queen, "Yo Elsa, maybe you should have let it go!?" Said Grimhilde with a wave of her right hand, conjuring the pile of snow into a swirl creating snowman, "Elsa... Do you wanna build a...snow man?" Hissed Grimhilde playing on the Snow Queen's sensibility with her devilish sarcasm.

The snowman instantly came magically to life, only standing three feet tall the snow man ran to the Snow Queen gleefully his stick arms spread wide, crossing the ballroom from dance floor to the ballroom doors archway, and hugs the Snow Queen, "Hi I'm oalf, and I like warm hugs." asked The little Snowman wrapping his stick arms around her legs, "And you are...?"

With a hiss that caused the ballroom's guest to gasp out Elsa replied, "Queen!" With fire behind her title, with a flick of her wrist a swift and urgent wind soared through and Olaf went out the wall of windows that abruptly shattered glass cross the ballroom and guest.

"Guards!" shouts King Midas.

Prince Charming, Prince Phillip, Prince Edward, Gaston and many others along side Mulan drew their swords ready to defend their loves or even the King Midas their wonderful host. The Ballroom became riddled with chills and outside the Palace, the Kingdom grew to be cover in snow magically crawling across the land and engulfing the seas in ice. Jack watches as Abigail swam around playfully, then as ice started to engulf the water he called out, "Abigail hurry come back to shore!"

"Jack but why?" cried little Abigail, turning around in the water she began to see the rapidly crawling ice charging for her.

Jack watches as Abigail attempts to evade the quickly climbing ice, Abigail wasn't going to beat the ice, Jack knew she isn't going to make it in time, so jack scurries over to snag his walking stick and waiting for her to be in decent reach for him to swing his crooked walking stick and sweep his sister out of harms way, luckily as Jack switched places the lake had froze over causing him to gently slide to a stop atop the ice depths. The two laugh and giggle joyously only for it be short lived as the ice cracked and in plunged deep to the bottom, and the last thing he could see was the moon.

The Snow Queen exits the ballroom with a swing of her long floor sweeping cape a strong snowy wind enters the archway behind the queen. She vanishes in a snowy cyclone of ice magic, she reappears in her ice palace walking across the ice platform to her throne room with the walls echoing from her kitten heels.

The moon shines down upon Jack and magic started to shift and lift him up out of the water, _'Darkness, it was the first thing I remember. It was dark, it was cold,and I was scared. But then, I saw the moon. She was so big, so beautiful and bright. It seemed to chase the darkness away. And when it did, I wasn't scared anymore. Why I was there and what I was meant to do; that I'd never know. And apart of me wonders if I'll ever know.'_

Slowly Jack rose from the bottom of the lake moon light radiates from Jack's skin, Jack broke the surface from the ice, he now has white hair, striking blue eyes, and pale skin returning from the lake the teenage boy was bare. He has a tall statue, albeit slim, he took flight for the nearest cottage, in the farthest realm in time, finding clothing a blue hooded sweater, that instantly upon his him putting it on frost collects around the ring of the collar, and a pair of trousers bound with lighter material starting from the knee and down to the rather tattered and frayed bottom, and he stays bare footed.

Down at the North Pole elves and Yetis work diligently one of the head Yetis walks through the work shop with a clipboard in his hands, in the depths of the workshop is Nicholas St. North, he sculpturing toys from ice before he was interrupted by one of his Yetis. The Yeti told him there was something wrong with the Globe and North went to check out. When North arrive to the Globe room finding the Globe first encased in a icy sleet, before darkness started climbing down it consuming the sphere spiraling black sand around the globe and a shadow flying across with a wicked laughter. "There won't be any need for Christmas toys this year, or ever again." Knowing that the Nightmare King has returned. North is an immense man; tall, buff, and a little rotund. He has bright blue eyes, thick black eyebrows, and a long white beard and mustache. He customarily wears a black fur hat, a long red coat with black fur trim, and a red plaid shirt. He has he words "naughty" and "nice" are tattooed on each forearm respectively.

"PITCH!" Gasped North wide-eyed in shock and surprised.

Reindeer soared out of the North pole with private messages four all the Guardians of childhood, and one by one they returned to the North pole after receiving their messages. First arrival was The Sandman (Sandy) vanished in a cyclone of golden sand-like smoke appearing beside North startling him, "Sandy what did I tell you about that." said North through startled breath.

Next, A little fairy, carrying a coin, flies above the head of a sleeping child. She quickly ducks under the pillow and comes out the other side with a tooth in hand. Hundreds of fairies fly toward a hollowed out mountain, this is Tooth's palace and it's a majestic site. Dozens of tiny faeries flit about. Teeth are filed away in tiny wooden drawers. Coins are handed out. "Chicago, Sector 6 - 37 molars, 22 bicuspids, 18 central incisors. Moscow, Sector 9 - 22 incisors, 18 premolars: Uh oh, heavy rain advisory, Des Moines, we've got a cuspid at 23 Maple. Head out!" said Saraswati.

A hive of activity, and at the center a winged figure barks out orders like a harried air-traffic controller. A Mini Tooth Fairy flies up to Tooth as thousands of tiny MINI TOOTH FAIRIES continue their work behind them. "Wait!" called Saraswati. And suddenly everything stops. Tooth whips around, and we finally see her beautiful FACE.

Saraswati a goddess, She is a part human, part hummingbird hybrid. She has tan skin and pink eyes. With hair dark brown, she has a crown feathers that make a curved upward style. Instead of clothes, her entire body seems to be covered in a gown made of mini feathers. Around her wrists and ankles there seem to be golden lines that appear to look like golden bracelets and golden anklets, as well as gold feathers on either side of her head for earrings. Tooth also has long, drapery feathers that start at her waist line and end at her knees, they give the appearance of a dress.

She's holding up a little tooth, and gazing at it with dreamy adoration. The surrounding fairies tweet with excitement. " It's her first tooth. Have you ever seen a more adorable lateral incisor in all of your life?!" said the Faerie Goddess pausing with a gasp, "Look how she flossed!" The fairies' tweets turn to concern, turning Tooth's attention to North's aurora signal stretching across the sky. She gasps, and flies off like a rocket toward the source of the signal, accompanied by a few of her ranking fairies, and throwing up her wand casting open a mystical aerial portal of swirling feathers, she flew through and reappears inside the North's workshop.

"My fellow Guardians - It is our job to watch over the children of the world, and keep them safe to bring wonder, hope and dreams. And so, I've called us all here for one reason, and one reason only the children are in danger." said North to Saraswati and the Sandman.

The Easter Bunny Bunnymund double taps the ground of the Enchanted forest, opening a spiraling water-like portal and with a drop he was gone vanishing inisde.

"Pitch, He's back and released from Pandora's box, I can't fret to the degrees in who else or what else may have been released from that deadly device created by Zeus's Hephaestus the blacksmith of the gods." confessed North.

That's when the Globe had pin pointed at Arendalle with the help from the moon goddess' glow, then a vision of the Snow Queen Elsa's Ice Palace being approached by the knights of Arendalle, they find themselves swooped into a whirlwind of snow and ice, that is when the sound of the Queen's kitten heels made the knights sweat with fright.

"Evening gentlemen, why are you on my mountain?" Ordered Elsa.

"We were sent to look for the princess Anna." said one of the Knights.

"By whom?!" asked Elsa aggressively.

"Duke of Weselton." said the other knight wincing in pain in unison with fellow knight.

"Well tell me, why didn't the Duke come here himself? Since he loves her so much?" Asked Elsa sarcastically.

Elsa raised her hand up to the height of her head, "Hmh, raising an army!?" asked Elsa sounding more like a statement. Squeezing her fists and ice magic slowly began to struggle the knights until they finally agree, "Yes, yes your majesty." said the Knights shouts in pain.

"What a coincidence," Suddenly an army of ice-like creatures, monsters muscular rose out of the snow of the mountain surrounding the Knights and the Queen, "Never underestimate the power of Snow and Ice." Swore the Snow Queen squeezing the life nearly out of them before tossing them to the ground transforming the knights into ice statues and returns to her palace.

Saraswati, Bunnymund, Sandman and North all gasp in shock to see darkness swooping over the crystal globe, spinning around it vigorously causing a wind to sweep through lifting items and papers into the air tossing them around.

The Selena the Moon Goddess is the Titan goddess of the moon. She was depicted as a woman either riding side saddle on a horse or in a chariot drawn by a pair of winged steeds. Her lunar sphere or crescent was represented as either a crown set upon her head or as the fold of a raised, shining cloak. Selena appears down in front of the Guardians for the first time, without a single word uttered ever, she shows them their new Guardian with a wave over hand, the shadow of Pitch disappears and the circle of moonlight intensifies and shrinks, concentrating further illuminating an ornate symbol on the floor, at the center of heir circle. The symbol rises out of the ground revealing a large gem at the head of a pillar.

"Ah, guys, you know what this means?" asked Saraswati.

The moons light suddenly refracts through the gem casting light all over the chamber.

"She's chosen a new Guardian." awed North.

"What?! Why?" asked Bunnymund.

"I wonder who it gonna be?" Squeaked Saraswati

"Must be big deal! Sara thinks we need help!" said North.

"Since when do we need help?!" said Bunnymund annoyed.

Sara flits around nervously, while a dreamsand four-leaf clover forms above Sandy's head, "Maybe the Cupid?" continued Saraswati.

"Please not the groundhog, please not the groundhog." pleads Bunnymund.

Then suddenly a bright flash, a rush of wind, and a figure resolves over the center pillar, slight hooded, bearing a familiar hooked staff.

And with a gasp North says, "Jack Frost!"

Bunnymund's jaw drops, while the mini-faeries all sigh and swoon as the Guardians stand there, stunned. "Ah I take it back! The groundhog's fine!"

Saraswati gets caught admiring Jack by the other Guardians, "Well, ah, as long as he helps to ah... to protect the children right?"

"Jack Frost!? He doesn't care about children! All he does is freeze water pipes and mess with my egg hunts. Right? He's an irresponsible, selfish..." exclaims Bunnymund.

"Guardian." proclaimed North cutting off the the Easter bunny, and this stops Bunnymund in his Tracks.

"Jack Frost many things, but he is not a Guardian." said Bunnymund. As the room turns toward the face of the hooded figure.

The Selena turns to Bunnymund with a simple shaking of her head, she vanished back into the starlight sky, soon the moon lite up the globe showing that Jack was destined to end the reign of the Snow Queen's tyranny.

"I got this one!" said Bunnymund hopping over to the Globe room, snagging a Globe then to the Toy room grabbing a red Velvet sack and with a double tap of his paw he vanished within a rabbit hole portal.

Jack flips onto the roof, a little pensive. He makes his way toward the roof's peak and looks up at the Moon, in full view. It lights up the night sky. Jack walks along a telephone wire as the Dreamsand disappears from the sky. Suddenly a shadowy figure and an unfamiliar noise zips by behind him. Jack leaps over a house to an adjacent tree to investigate and again, something zooms behind him. Jack jumps down from the tree and onto a truck in a nearby alley. Suddenly: WHOOSH! The SHADOW flashes by, knocking over a trash can. Jack jumps down from the truck and backs up out of the alleyway into a clearing...

Completely ambushed last thing Jack saw was Bunnymund saying,"Hello mate." Jack turns around and next only sees red velvet, Bunnymund tosses a Globe creating a portal first tossing the sack inside then leaping in himself.

Soon another portal opens and out hurls a screaming Christmas sack, which made a groan upon impact with the shop floor, and afterwards out crawls Jack Frost. Jack turns around, ready to fight squinting aggressively, as into the light he steps.

"There he is! Jack Frost!" Said North enthusiastically.

"Wow! You gotta be kidding me." Said Jack with a gasp before being whisked up by Yetis nad placed on his feet.

"Did the Trip treat you well?" asked North hands calmly on his hips.

"Oh yes, I love being tossed into a sack and thrown through a magic portal, it's like another Monday for me." said Jack in reply bluntly and sarcastically.

"Oh good, cause that was my Idea!" gloats North proudly.

The Tooth Fairy is surrounded by a dozen hovering tiny fairies who come and go as she blurts out orders. "Canine, lateral and central incisor. Ouch!" said Saraswati digging around in Jack's mouth.

Sandman bolts up awake and steps up to Jack, smiling at the sound of North's voice, and joyly ol' soul. The Sandman is a short and squat individual, garbed in an outfit made of his Dreamsand appearing as a night robe. His hair, vaguely clownish, is golden and short, styled into five points, and glitters like his sand. He also has tiny feet and golden brown eyes.

"So why am I here?" I must have done something really bad to get you guys all together?... Am I on the Naughty list?" Jack asked sarcastically but modirately curious, and tapping a near by elf and frosting him over with his G-shaped arched staff.

"Ha! On the Naughty list... you hold record, but no matter we over look now, we are wiping clean the slate." said North wiping bot his forearms one by one.

"How come?" asked Jack mildly confused, turning slightly to see the face of the group behind him.

"A good question, how come? I tell you how come. Now you ar GUARDIAN!" Shouts North happily the two Yetis hold up torches, while four elves blow horns in celebration of the news.

North shoves open a set of double doors, followed closely by Bunny, Sandy, and Jack. Several Yeti's rush by as they prepare the hangar for launch. North says to Yetis, "Boys, ship shape. As soon as

impossible."

Jack then says, " North, North! I told you, I'm not going with you guys! There is noway I'm climbing into some rickety old..." Suddenly: the sound of pounding hooves and snorting cut the young boy off. Santa's amazing and unbelievable sleigh came into view, shiny, tricked out, jaw-dropping hot-rod of a sled. Jack then continued to drag out his words "...sleigh." Jack is understandably gob-smacked, so much so that he almost gets knocked over by one of the reindeer. "Whoa!" Said Jack.

" Okay, one ride, but that's it." Jack jumps aboard. North smiles knowingly, and climbs

inside. Sandy hops up into the back seat.

North says to Jack who sat beside him, "Everyone loves the sleigh." North grabs the reigns, wrapping them around his arms. He turns to see Bunnymund standing there, frozen and unnerved.

They all take a ride in the sleigh, heading with a large swoop heading across the realms tossing a Globe through the air which suddenly shattered creating a magical portal, passing through they Entered the Enchanted Forest, soaring above Bald Mountain and out of the grasp of the Chernabog and straight to the Kingdom of Arendalle. The Four step out of the sleigh, Saraswati flutters down beside them, out of nowhere comes a Ice salesman North knew to be Kristoff of the Arendalle rock troll clan, as he slowly approaches them coming to a stop in front of the Guardians, with a shake of his shoulders and face the snow snow tumble from his body and to the snow cover ground. Then out of the ground rumbling roar from Bald Mountain, Hans rides passing the Guardians and Kristoff with the magic lamp hanging from the saddle, a few of the guards soon joined him.

Jack Frost offers to Kristoff a pursuit after the princess Anna,and that North, Sandman, Bunnymund and Saraswati go to the Arendalle Castle to help the Kingdom; with sleep and belief.

Saraswati surveying the courtyard in her peacock dress, her dress flowing behind her carrying a crystalized-green spiraling vine-like wand talking carelessly with Baby Tooth her smallest faerie companion, turning to the strange sounding of something.

Out of the shadows walks a large black horse with glowing and piercing yellow eyes, the horses was made of dark black dreamsand, Saraswati's captivating pink eyes grew wide against her tan skin her humming bird wings up defensively as the horse approaches her closer. Only to drop a canister at her feet, fear for her faeries light up her eyes, she took flight wand at the ready and fluttering toward horse, but tosses a smoke spiraling spell up opening rippling portal to the Tooth Palace.

Meanwhile Belle a woman has long, brown hair, most often tied back in a low ponytail, and possesses captivating hazel eyes, full lips, rosy cheeks, a heart-shaped face and a sculpted figure. One of her more distinct features are the strands of hair that are constantly slipping loose from her ponytail and falling in front of her face, she is often seen brushing them back into place when nervous or trying to be polite. Belle and Father an inventor by the name of Maurice scream in fright as the werewolves of the Enchanted Forest creep forward growling scarily, Belle's hazel eyes burst open worried and scared. snapping the reign to the horses they take off in their carriage, wolves leap atop the carriage roof, tearing and snarling Belle kicks open the door grabs her father with only a moments thought leaping out to safety. Quickly tumbling to a sudden stop, swiftly crawling to her father they picked one another off the dirt covered ground, turning to escape they find themselves once again surrounded by the wolves snarling, out of the shadows comes a large wolf-like beast, roaring loud similar to vivacious howl, that was only minimized by the beast claws tearing through the wolves bodies as they leap to attack the screaming Belle and her Father.

Blood splattered across the forest floor that instantly and magically appeared covered in snow, when moments ago it was woody and grassy, and also Belle and her Father's face, and clothing before seeing seeing a gigantic strong top heavy yet slender mixture of animal, thick brown fur bull like horns atop it's head, sharp fangs and claws glistening in the moonlight from huge paws and a long bushy tail swiping back and forth behind. Belle's rosy cheeks went pale as the beast snatched her up throwing her over his shoulder, her pink lips went purple in the cold as the long walk made her long brown hair that was braided currently into a ponytail swayed from side to side; the screams from her father being dragged by his ankle behind them caused her to shut her hazel eyes and scream, "LET US GO!" repeatedly.

Finally, Belle was thrown in a spare bedroom, it was dark in the room not a inkling of light to be found, Belle felt around after crawling til she touched something that felt like a leg of a desk, feeling around atop the desk she found what felt like a candelabra. Pulling out a draw finding a pair of matches, and she let the three candles swiftly the inanimate candelabra shots out flames projecting a human face from the candle flames. Yelping out a startled gasp Belle steps back until she falls over a red stool with gold trim letting out a shriek, the stool began to hop and run around the soon revealed bedroom playfully like a dog.

"Sultan! Behave yourself, she's are guest, for give him we don't have many guest here." said the Candelabra.

"Hello me'ser I am Cogsworth," siad the mysticalf ace appearing from with in the reflection of the brown cloak, with the clock being cut off by the face appearing from the Candelabra clearing it's throat, "And that is Lumiere." said Cogsworth rolling his eyes.

"Enchante' Belle Femme." Lumiere pleasantly earning a delighting smile from Belle.

"Is there anything we can do to make you stay more comfortable?" asked Cogsworth earning a flame at his wooden clock leg.

Belle pulls herself together thinking of all the books she has read, and replies, "I am a little hungry."

Then a tea pot magically comes to life with an elderly woman's face reflecting saying, "You heard the lady, she's hungry break out of the silver, start the fire and the china." said Mrs. Pots.

"What will the master say?" asked the anxious Cogsworth to Mrs. Pots quietly.

"Oh pish-posh, I'm not about to let the poor child go hungry." said Mris. Pots sternly as the bedroom door magically swung itself open and Mrs. Pots started hopping out with Cogsworth following in tow, Belle followed carrying Lumiere.


	10. Chapter 10 Winter is Cold and Unyielding

"Alright, glass of water crust of bread but that's it." protests Cogsworth as they all assembled a final gathering in the kitchen.

"Cogsworth?! I'm surprised at you, she's not a prisoner, she's our guest. We should make he feel welcome her. Right this way Mademoiselle." said Lumiere nodding his head in the direction of the dinning room through the flames.

"Okay but please keep it will be our neck." states Cogsworth nervously walking after Belle and Lumiere.

"Of course, of course, what's dinner without a little music." said Lumiere sarcastically.

It wasn't long for Belle to finish dinner, before returning to the kitchen, she picks up Lumiere the candelabra following Cogsworth and Mrs. Pots tot he Kitchen. A winter's wind blows strong through every window shattering glass cross the kitchen floor and the wind blew out the flames of the candelabra. A wicked laughter came echoing through the every window of the house with a howl.

Jack Frost and Kristoff make their way through the snowy mountains, it wasn't till they reached a barn and out walks straight to the nearby shop finding out that Anna was inside. Once inside Jack and Kristoff first retrieved some previsions for Sven, when out of a door exits Princess Anna.

"Ahh! Kristoff what are you doing way out this way." shrieks Anna before punching Kristoff's arm, then wincing in pain she shook her hand.

Krstoff notices that Anna hasn't seen Jack Frost yet, the three of them travel up the North Mountain wasn't until they reached a sun kissed frozen valley that had dangling long branches with water drops frozen gorgeously across the trees. Coming across a opening in the valley Sven follows in tow with a bag of carrots strapped to the saddle.

"Wow it's beautifully." said Anna.

"Yeah it really is really beautiful isn't it?" said a voice from nowhere, soon from around a corner came a small snowman, "Hi I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs and you are?" asked the little Snowman.

Meanwhile Saraswati arrived at her palace, to see the Nightmares horses onyx stealing all the teeth and capturing all of the mini-faeries, "Nooo!" She screams out in a panic spinning around fast creating a tornado out of her wings. It wasn't long her magic wasn't enough to protect her, wielding her wand casting out spell after spell it isn't until she was able free Baby tooth, that the children began to awaken to find that their teeth were still beneath their pillows and losing the belief, instantly Saraswati's humming bird Guardian gem began to stop shunning so bright and her feathers began to wilt. Then she was pinned down by the Nightmare horse, out strolls Pitch laughing mockingly.

Returning back to the North Mountain Elsa throws her hands froward casting ice magic cyclone causing large blizzard to worsen over Arendalle, Anna and Kristoff find themselves caught in the storm, burried up to their waists, "We have to get out of this blizzard." yells Kristoff.

"That's no blizzard, that's my sister!" shouts Anna using her arms to protect herself the roar of the snow and ice.

Elsa's magic creates a large snowflakes out of snow and ice, then using that to cast of magic to worsen the storm than any storm known to man. "Get ofF MY MOUNTAIN!" shouts Elsa, eyes red with fear and vengeance. Once the storm was cast Elsa departed with a swing of her cape returning to the palace, once inside is when Hans and the Dukes guards, standing atop her ice staircase Elsa waves the men away, "Leave or you shall regret what shall be to come, you insolent fool." cursed Elsa the Snow Queen.

Elsa conjured Marshmallow a hulking behemoth of a snowman, whose joints are comprised of ice rather than sticks, unlike Olaf. His fingers are made from rounded icicles, and are really sharp like knives, with his elbows and knees having sheets of ice on them like knee and elbow pads with a cast of her magical hands. As he is angered further, it is shown that Marshmallow's eye sockets light up demonically, and ice spikes will protrude from multiple parts of his body. It is shown that he gains ice spikes on his back, somewhat like the quills of a porcupine or hedgehog, as well as ice growing along his arms. His ice fingers sharpen to become talons, and fangs will grow along his jawline. This helps make him a more formidable fighter, as well as making him appear more threatening.

Marshmallow fends against the attack, the Duke's men sneak past him and enter, searching for Elsa in an attempt to kill her, which were the Duke's orders, evading magical blasts and defying Hans' orders to not harm her. Elsa took off towards her throne room, avoiding arrows but barely as they pierced ice pillars and finally she is cornered by the knights on her platform, suddenly Pitch appears out of balck smoke. "They wanna kill you, take your crown and call you a monster." said Pitch with a whisper.

"Please don't." pleads Elsa.

One of the knights that followed the Dukes guards nervously and accidentally launches an arrow at the Snow Queen, she swung her arms around her protectively and defensively her magic created an Ice shard in front of her shielding her barely from the arrow. Opening her eyes with a gasp how close she was to death, the Queen's eyes grew quickly blood red from blue and her once purple eye shadow went gray going lack toward her brows. "See they want to have your throne." continued Pitch. Snow Queen swings her arm blasting magic at one of the guards, splattering blood against the nearest palace wall. "Leave my palace now!" Barked Elsa throwing forward her right hand and a ice cyclone creates an ice boulder and pushing one of the Dukes men out toward the ledge of the ice balcony, scrambling around for his life desperately trying to stop the iceberg soon screaming and falling to his death.

Jack Frost makes his way to the palace before the others, he sees and feels the fear radiating from the palace, walking closer he sees Pitch whispering to the Snow Queen and the Dukes men surrounding her, Marshmallow heard the commotion as she fought Han's and the Arendalle knights, she charges crashing into the ice palace charging up the staircase and barging into the throne then on to the platform. Explosion of snow and ice from Marshmallow's arrival sent Elsa screaming, dangling from the collapsing balcony, after her back had hit the iceberg sending it crashing through the icy floor. The palace began to moderately crumble, Jack leap with flight beneath his arms, catching the Snow Queen and tumbling down the opposite side of the Mountain.

Finally coming to the end of their falling and tumbling stopping with Jack hovering over Elsa holding himself up with his arms on either side of her body, "Who are you? Why you save me?" asked Elsa staring into Jack's stunning blue eyes.

Jack scurries away surprised asking the Snow Queen, "Can you see ...me?" He sat atop the snow, soon word came as of Baby tooth being squeezed by Pitch's left hand black sand radiating from the little faerie.

"Who is that?" asked Elsa worriedly.

"Pitch Black." answered Jack.

"I was the filling your head with fear and worry, but that monster your becoming is all you." Pitch spoke down to the Snow Queen tossing Baby Tooth at an Iceberg which ricochets the little faerie to Jack and Elsa's feet.

Rage rose up inside the Snow Queen the winds grew in velocity, the snow and ice swooned in chaos, spiraling around blinding Jack Frost finally she loses control of her powers ice magic shot of the Snow Queen in beams and one chucks Jack into a near by wall of mountain and knocking the Guardian unconscious and dropping unknowingly into a crevice.

With a gasp from Elsa when she descended to the snow on her knees, Pitch picks up Jack's magical staff that resembled a shepherd's crook, he snaps it in half and tosses it down to Jack's unconscious body, before kicking Baby Tooth in tow to join them in dark depths of the pit. "Your no Guardian." Said Pitch dropping a golden canister.

Pitch convinces Elsa to leave the land of Arendalle, Sandy ( _Sandman_ ) left after them through the same portal but to find himself alone.

Bunnymund returns to his Easter tunnels to find all the Easter eggs smashed and destroyed looking around swiftly in a panic, he runs through rabbit hole after rabbit hole attempting to make up for the incident but the children had ran out of patient, and stopped believing so when Bunnymund had appeared dropping the eggs, "He mates eggs, come on, I'm here, I'm here." He said but the children began to walk right through. Only Pitch's laughter was left.

Christmas came around and Pitch had taken care of that as well with the help of the Snow Queen, destroying all the toys and gifts, so the next morning the Children all one by one stopped believing demolishing Nicholas St. North's strength and aging him. Pitch invited himself to the pole.

"You thought that you were to be always remembered, that your belief from the hearts of children everywhere would keep you immortal. Well one by one the lights are going out." chuckled Pitch dancing around the ice crystal-like Globe.

"Why isn't the last on going out!" shouts Pitch.

Elsa is soaring high up above in the sky of Arendalle, eyes still red as fresh blood, her hair beginning to transform into long and purple locked in a french braid. Sandman, North, Saraswati and Jack Frost swooped into battle. Bunnymund had shrank to the size of an ordinary rabbit, while Saraswati battered and bruised nursing the unconscious Jack Frost.

Pitch had concurred the ability to transform sweet dreams into Onyxies, which are Nightmares he created into and army wolves, rats, monkeys, elves and more to his whim against the Guardians.

Meanwhile Sandy is fending off back and army of Onyxies with whips made out of Dreamsand, Saraswati used her wand to cast spell after spell splattering Nightmares into oblivion, using her wings to slice up owls and bat onyxies. North steered the sleigh in and out of battle using what little strength he had remaining to wield his swords and destroy nightmares. Jack woke up to the sound of his fellow Guardians fighting Pitch and his army. Jack leaps onto the railing as he came to the realization that he was the Guardian of fun his staff began to glow in ice magic from where the two halves were snapped. Reuniting his staff Jack took flight, him and the Guardians took action to save the Sandman. Sandy and Pitch goes into battle as the Guardians try to continued to fight off the nightmares, but Pitch cornered Sandy turning all the Dreamsand dark, surrounding the him and using his influence to get Elsa to east a ice blast at Sandy and the collapsed torn to dust by Pitch.

Jack gasps and screams "Noo!" Jack to flight soaring toward the Nightmare resulting in him using a massive wave of frost and ice that destroys all of them, then the after shock hits Elsa rocheting her across the realms crashing into her palace. Jack starts to fall until Saraswati caught him and soon North used a Globe to return them to the pole.

Jack and Saraswati attempt to heading to the room of Globes, "Jack are you okay, I just worry... you love her don't you?" she asked placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I don't know she seems damaged bu that Pitch!" cursed Jack.

In Arendalle, held up in her ice palace walking holding her sides, Elsa's red eyes widen in fear the walls sharpen and spike point ing towards her caving in like daggers, Anna enters shattering the Palace doors running up the severaling spiral staircases that seemed to be melting slowly, finally she found her sister the Snow Queen in the ice Ballroom.

Pitch appears from the shadows saying, "The one thing I always know... peoples greatest fears," Pitch began with and evil laugh, "how did you end up like this, unseen...unable to reach out to anyone? Your power will only grow... there is beauty in it but also great danger."

"I'm scared." wept Elsa in panic.

"Your scared!?" Laughed Pitch with a shark-like grin. "Let me ease your mind about one thing. They'll never except you after all you have done, you don't have to be alone, fear is your friend not your enemy."

Jack senses Elsa's fear, her panic once again what is it he suppose to do, in flutters Saraswati in beside him, " you love her don't you?" She asked.

"I don't know how I feel, the first day we met was like she could be the one to free from my invisibility to the world then on the other hand she's this monstrous beast with beauty and uncontrollable power." Jack expressed boldly.

"Never underestimate the power of true my dear boy, it's a truly marvelous thing. Now go get her Jack." said Saraswati tracing the back of her hand against Jack motherly before gently tapping him on the forehead with her wand.

Jack nods grabbing a nearby Globe and tossing into the wall shattering open a swirling portal, snatching his staff he was gone through through vanishing portal. Just west of a Kingdom know to the world and the Enchanted Forest as Camelot Jack found himself in Scottish Highlands in the Kingdom of DunBroch a child of 6 years old is obviously playing hide-and-seek with her mother with her mother Queen Elinor on her sixth birthday. Jack follows the young girl when she wonders off giggling into the woods, she is very small, cute little child and had big curly Irish red hair.

Jack conjures a little snowflake which soars gracefully toward the young Merida, the snow flake then soars above her head exploding into snow fall just above the girl's head. "Lost aren't you?!" said Jack.

"It's snowing" Merida stammered with her blue wide eyes, as suddenly she could see someone, "Jack Frost!" She stuttered.

"You can see me? Oh my god you can see me!? You believe in me?" asked Jack bouncing around in disbelief with a glistening white smile.

She ran back to her Mother and Father the King and Queen of DunBroch, "Mum! Da! I MET JACK FROST!" She screamed leaping and skipping.

While Jack Frost sat on tent, Queen Elinor leaps back with dramatics "Frost? He's Not Real!" She yells loudly.

King Fergus replies, "Hmmph, your mother, she just doesn't believe." He picks up his daughter carrying her back to the family size tent, where a snow flake falls upon the King's bow.

The King and Merida's belief sky rocketed giving Jack strength of a Guardian with a wave of staff a portal ripped open after the memorial for Sandy the four Guardians set off protect the children one belief at a time, starting with Easter then the teeth of youth. Soon enough they were feeling better one by one, but when Jack made it to the Ice palace.

Elsa was talking with Pitch when Anna steps in.

"Anna?" Asked The Snow Queen surprising Anna enough to gasp out.

"Whoa Elsa, you look different. It's a good different." Anna stuttered.

Elsa began to back away cautiously hands frosting over at the fingertips, running towards another staircase to escape to the throne room.

"Don't shut me out again, you don't need to keep your distance anymore, that man is wrong your magic is a gift not a curse; and you are not a monster." said Anna with melody behind her words following close behind the Snow Queen. "I'll be right here."

Elsa is cornered by her sister and turning to face Anna with her Platinum blonde hair developing some quickening purple highlights, "Anna, please go back...back home your life awaits, I know you mean... but a talent that confined me to a bedroom, after you a whiny brat begged for a man of snow... snowman always on your mind, so I put ice in her brain! We play by my rules if I conjure up a game! But it took more than snow and ice to see you murdered...No no that what happened." sang Elsa shaking off the magic of Pitch's influence from her head changing her hair instantly back to it's nature color.

"Elsa, I know this isn't you it's him! Pouts Anna toward Pitch who hissed in outrage as is ice-like nightmare onyx demolished itself, "He may have made you set off this eternal winter, but you can't just unfreeze it." She continued facing Elsa slowly stepping forward.

"No I can't, I don't know how! The more I try the more out of control I get, losing myself into the fear and darkness." It starts to blizzard inside the palace.

"Sure you can, I know you can." confessed Anna continuing to approach her sister, Elsa turns walking away as She kept trying to get closer.

"Nooo! I'm such a fool, I can't be free, can't stop the storm inside me. I can't control the curse, please your only making it worse there's so much fear and your not safe...here." said Elsa running her hands through her hair facing Anna.

Pitch began to grow in power and in size as th palace swirled in snow and ice.

"We can face this thing together and change the world together..."states Anna stalking closer hands up protecting her face from the frosty winds whirling in the blizzard.

Elsa quickly spins around absorbing the fierce and agile storm into her core, "I did it." said Elsa with glee and a smile while Pitch lost his evil grin in aggravation. "You did it I told you that you could do it." said Anna. Suddenly Elsa felt an unbearable aching building inside, before she sang, "I..I..I can't!" she casts out several strong unstoppable blasts of magic, one hurls Pitch out of the realm, while the other rocketed straight for Anna, but out of a portal leaps Jack Frost, Pushing Princess Anna out of harms way only to be struck down himself right in the heart.

Collapsing to the floor clenching his chest, his already snowy white and silvery hair grew a single icy platinum white strain, his eyes of striking blue get a retina with a frosty shade of ice. Jack was shivering as if cold, Hans came walking in with a rub of his black lamp the last thing they heard was, "Genie I wish!"


	11. Chapter 11 Emrys

Arthur Pendragon and Merlin are running hysterically through the Alsteir Forest while being chased by the witches soldiers, "Merlin come on, keep up! Over there Merlin, I see a bridge." yells Arthur behind him stopping with his back against a tree.

Merlin stops to turn and look back seeing the Sorceress herself looking at him with her army of conjured warriors at her side and surrounding her, "Emrys it's my destiny to kill Arthur!" said the Sorceress echoing through the woods with at wind and a wave of her hand the brutes charged, defensively Merlin throws his hand up and his eyes glow for a movement and a title wave of mystical typhoon swirled straight lifting the leaves up in a dead assault slicing the warriors up into an explosion.

Arthur snatched Merlin from the front of his shirt joining him with him behind the tree as part exploded passed, dissolving to slowly in the air and on the ground back into autumn leaves. When Arthur had pulled Merlin behind the tree he yanked him against him face to face arms wrapped around him protectively, after ducking his head into Arthur's chest from the explosion Merlin lifted his head to look into the Prince's eyes, and for a moment he swear he saw something before the Sorceress screamed, "ERMYSSSSSSSSSSSS!" Lightning shot across the clear sky.

Arthur snapped out of it pushing Merlin off, "Come we should hurry and lose her." said Arthur running off toward the bridge far off in the distance, soon arriving they came across an army of six bridge Trolls, "Let us pass, we are in urgency to pass out of the Kingdom." said Arthur pointing to his family crest of Camelot.

"Look boys, looks like we got ourselves a royal we should roll out the red carpet." said The leader troll sarcastically, getting Arthur to feel like he was getting the royal treatment he looks to Merlin with a smug smile on his face. But Merlin just shook his head at the brat unamused at his attempt, as the Troll stomped forward glare the Prince in the face, "I heard that you are wanted for the murder of your father, and that royal crest on your chest means nothing more than betrayal for you now. So tell me Prince ,what should stop us from eating you and ravaging your little gorgeous friend here?" Taunted the Troll.

"Well bubbling baphoon I did not murder my father that actuation is completely false and if you want I slay your arse here and now." Said Arthur bluntly pulling out his sword the royal sword of the Camelot knights. Troll had no quarrel with the Prince, he immediately backed away but peered at the boy in the midst behind him and they had second thoughts nodding to his fellow Trolls. The Leader was stepped aside, letting Arthur pass he left towards the Enchanted forest, "Merlin see I got us out of that and there was nothing to worry about now, we should be ….Merlin?" Arthur turned around to find the little bugger had vanished, squinting his eyes he knew who had taken him.

Merlin was tied and slug over the shoulders of the tallest troll, with his wrist bound from behind, legs bound and mouth gagged they carried him away in the opposite direction of the Prince, "Circe will be please with us we found her little bastard, I mean we could always deflower the little brat it isn't as if you would care if he was virgin-less locked back up in that tower." said the More muscular looking Troll. And at those words Merlin began to fuss even more wiggling and struggling to break free, wishing that Arthur wasn't to big headed that he notice that Merlin wasn't behind him and rescue him.

Arthur began to gallop back toward the Troll bridge but Merlin and the Trolls were gone,leaning down to the dirt, Arthur saw their big stone like foot prints and left off in a sprint and in know time Arthur saw the Trolls in a empty creek walking towards a cave due east, full of rage at the panic on Merlin's face Arthur was off like and eagle he jumped down landing on shoulders of the smallest Trolls plunging the beast face first into the mud, taking out is blade in a spin to evade a pounding fist from a coming Troll. The Troll pounded his fellow comrade into a muddy death and met Arthur's blade for his own, two more Trolls stamped their way to launch two fist at him in unison, tumbling out of the Arthur cut the back of the beast ankles kicking them both forward into the mud, turn to the leader who took of in a dash toward the tunnel Arthur twirled his sword in one hand for a second before throwing into in a spiral straight through the back of the Troll causing him to drop Merlin in the mud in a slow roll behind him.

Arthur ran to Merlin untying him and taking the gag from his mouth, "Are you okay Merlin?" He asked the boy earning a happy smile, and a over barring hug, "There's something about you Merlin, I can't quite put my finger on it." said the Prince once Merlin had let him go.

"Where are we anyway?" asked Arthur as they crawled out of the mud filled creek, and finding a forest and behind them a wall of thorns, and in front of them and Enchanting Forest like no other.


	12. Chapter 12 True Loves Curse

Jack wakes up with Anna beside him with a pale of water and a wash rag that she laid on his head for a moment before it instantly frosts over shattering into pieces, in walks Hans smugly inching toward Anna grabbing her by the throat lifting her off the ground pinning her to the wall near the back window, "Awe if only someone loved you, I mean you were so desperate for true love that you were going to me off the thought of true love, ha I went for your sister first she even tried to warn you but you were to thick headed to listen." confessed Hans glaring into Anna's eyes before tossing her across the room crashing down on the back of the couch. "Please no, stop nooooo!" screams Anna.

"ANNNNA!" Screams Jack weakly.

Elsa wakes up in the dungeon of the Castle, when she tries to see outside, she finds herself chained with limited availability of moment, using the limited movement she can finally witnesses the disaster she had brought upon her families kingdom. Just then Hans arrives to speak with her and two of the Dukes men in tow, and Hans blood drips from his hands, human blood.

"Where Jack?" ordered Elsa, "Where's Anna?" she asked more firmly squinting her eyes.

Hans explains that she hasn't and that Jack had Froze to death, much to Elsa's concern and the prince then pleads for her to end the curse the curse but in the curse but in tears losing control of herself in anger and suddenly Elsa's powers get the better of her chains. Once he's gone... the back cell wall crystallized in ice and crumbled to piece, "Elsa no get her!" shouts Hans of the other side of the cell door attempting to unlock it, and Elsa whipped her head back at Hans with icy white glowing eyes, before she escaped. Fleeing the Castle just as Kristoff, Olaf, Bunnymund, Saraswati and North make their way to the Arendalle Palace after spotting a dark smoldering black cloud approaching the Kingdom standing a top the cloud stood Pitch dressed in black armor.

Jack crawls toward the floor using his staff as a cane, he stumbles to a fall at the back of the couch, his icy pale hand hits something wet and red, looking up to find a weak Anna cut, violated and bruised in the most unspeakable fashion, very ungentlemanly. Conjuring a sheet of snow to wet her unsightly wounds, that's when the entire room began to abundantly frosted over in ice shards, which start to appear magically in all the surfaces and walls. Jack gasp snatching Anna and the two hobble towards the shattering hallway door to find Olaf waiting saying, "This...of okay not that way, how about this way...okay maybe not." said Olaf running in one direction of the hallway only to be stopped by all wall of ice shards spiking out of no where. Dashing in the opposite direction and coming up with the same problem next the entire hallway grew outward with deadly ice shards, the wall closest to them iced over and crumbled, "Jump!" suggested Olaf pointing to the hole in the wall, "Wait what!" screamed Anna before being pushed out the hole by Jack, and soon the other two followed. Sliding down snow and ice until they reached a thick patch of snow. Anna began to recover well but Jack's symptoms just seem to get worse twice the normal speed of a human, it wasn't long that Hans caught with Elsa, the storm seemed grow more chaotic.

Hans slowly grew closer speaking to the Queen as if he truly cared, "Elsa, think about your sister would she really want this, her home destroyed in a storm you created." Elsa looked around to find where the voice was coming from, then Pitch and his Onyxies attacked. "Well my dear looks like your fear makes quite the show." Pitch swung his arms open and out of whirling portals of darkness ran and soared Elves, wolves, bats, rats, dragons and much more, soon Pitch's eyes grew wide in surprise as a gigantic Globe portal appeared and out ran an army of children even teenagers carrying sticks, bats, toys and anything they could find. Pitch's eyes grew in shock before transforming into squints in a evil matter, "Attack!" screamed Pitch. "Oh my god, the Tooth Fairy! The Easter Bunny! Santa Clause! They are real!"

North's strength returns along side with Saraswati wings coming alive completely healing, North threw down snow Globes, out ran his Yetis to help out with toy crafting tools in hand, while Bunnymund returned to normal size tapping his foot twice open rabbit hole portals out rose his warrior eggs to help in the battle against the Nightmares, Pitch asks them who was going to protect the Guardians if the Guardians were protecting them. Jack reassured Jamie to not be scared since the Nightmares are just bad dream and Jamie volunteered to protect the Guardians causing his friends to join him. Pitch then sends a wave of nightmare sand their way but once North said, "don't worry Kids we'll protect you." Pitch laughs loudly replying, "Oh Nicholas, how brave bu who will protect you?" Then children say, "we believe in you, we're just afraid of you."

Instantly the Nightmares began to explode into dreamsand, Merida takes out a cross bow launching arrows out bursting out several Onyxies with one arrow creating a wave of dreamsand, Merida then got a great idea on how to revive the Sandman, telling the others getting Jamie and his friends spreading those other that were in their teens.

North leaps into the air attacking Nightmares with his swords twirling and swirling them slicing through several Onyxies, fencing with many Onyx Elves, before they went up in flames from an disintegration spell from Saraswati, North tilts his had to her and leaps back into battle. AN army of Onyxies surround little Bunnymund, "Come on, Come on, Come on!" chanted Bunnymund as they pounced a top him and suddenly out the Onyxies exploded into a cyclone of Dreamsand as Bunnymund regained full strength and tossing his boomerang around in a tornado. "I'm back Mates!" Meanwhile Saraswati swooping gracefully around Bunnymund whom pounces around karate kicking Nightmares into Dreamsand, Sara cut through Nightmares with her wings and spells vigorously.

Jack Frost sees his friends fighting as Olaf and Anna pulled him slowly towards the Guardians, Jack spots Hans creeping behind Elsa who looked panicked.

Hans rubs the lamp one last time, the lamp began to surge with incredible power, red fire-less smoke spills out in a eruption of escalation, the Genie or Djinn appeared more fiendish, even more satanic in appearance, eyes that once were blood red were now yellow without a retina, nor pupil or iris in sight.

"Djinn, I know my last and final wish, for a magical object that can entrap magic." wished Hans.

The smile upon the Djinn's face was frightening, with an a rub of it's large red hands, and a snap of it's fingers the ice beneath them shattered in the shape of a small circle, for a vase or something similar when deep down underneath the surface of the ocean inside the ship of an Arendalle depths lies a urn, a fiery aura set around it, and the urn soars out of the sea and through the hole in the ice.

Then the lamp immediately began to summon the Djinn back into itself like a helical, over head soaring carelessly is a Blue angelic Genie, carrying something tight in his fist a happy smile on his face. Djinn grabs that very same Genie causing confusion to and the lamp inadvertently siphoned the angelic Djinn inside freeing the red Djinn from his imprisonment. Once the Genie was captured a Golden scarab beetle .

"Finally, free from that infernal contraption, now time to seek my revenge against that blasted Blue Faerie that put me in there but first!" cursed the Djinn picking up the Golden Scarab beetle pieces and placing the two halves together, and with a snap of his fingers a portal ripes open to the Kingdom of Agrabah. Once seeing the Agrabah desert the Djinn throws the Beetle only for it to come to life flitting off into the sand, magically and abruptly the Tiger-God rise out of the sand in a form of a gigantic tiger head whose mouth opened, "Who disturbs my slumber?" said the Tiger-God. The Djinn hoists the slowly changing lamp that once was smoldering black, became a unique shade of gold, seconds prior to being hurled inside the mouth of the Cave of Wonders.

Next the Djinn soared away high up in the sky surrounded by black smoke, until it evaporated from sight, Hans held the urn a wicked grin, As the battle with Pitch continued, the Nightmare King was cornered by the Guardians but hid in the shadows and appeared behind a distracted Jack with scythe created of nightmare sand, slashing through air each of the Guardians defended themselves against Pitch's attacks when suddenly, Sandy appears in the opposite end of the alley saving Saraswati from Pitch's surprise attack she didn't expect and his league of Nightmares after being revived by Merida, Jamie and his friends. Sandy uses his powers to bring sweet dreams to everyone and memories which left them all in awe, Sara uses her faeries to supply past memories to the children and their powers just sky rocket.

Pitch began to panic leaping upon a horse to race toward the biggest and most powerful fear of them all, Jack moves fast to save Elsa racing as fast as he could. Scurrying against the ice slowly but quickening to cover his body, grabbing his staff firmly and with a long full swing he blast Hans backward hard enough right onto the icy floor unconscious.

By the time Elsa spun around to the source of the magic to face her savior and what she found a frozen statue of Jack Frost staff extended in full swing out in front of him; breaking down in sorrow with her arms wrapped around Jack's young frozen body. Kristoff, Olaf, Sven, Anna and the Guardians arrive shortly at the scene morning the loss of their newest Guardian/friend. Hans had awoken quickly snatching up the urn and taking the lid off, Elsa tears up peering at the group before spotting Hans screaming, "No!" Elsa finds herself absorbed into urn as a ice blue liquid.

The forever winter over the realms is undone and turned back to to spring. Jack Frost's body is freed instantly from his icy prison and mourns the loss of his Queen but swore to free until the Prince Hans tosses the Urn up into the air and down of the spring light sunny sky swoops the Chernabog catching the Urn vanishing with a flap of his humongous black wings.


	13. Chapter 13 The Little Mermaid

Beneath the sea Ariel, Stan, Flounder and Flora the two tropical fish swam swiftly and rhythmically up close to the sunken ship of Arendalle, the twins poked their heads curiously over a large anchor. Swimming through the shipwreck finding some salvageable human items. "Ariel, sister do you think we'll find anything, anymore knickknacks to show are air friend above?" Stan asked eagerly swimming with Flora even deeper down toward the hole in the ship behind his twin.

"Ariel, you don't think they'll be sharks around here? Do you?" Flounder asked worriedly following closely behind Ariel around the ship.

"Flounder, you are such a guppy." States Ariel playfully following the departing Stan and Flora whom are adventuring deeper around the ship.

"I am not a guppy!" Shouts Flounder in reply puffing up his fish chest and quickening his pace, earning Stan and Flora looking from him to each other with sarcastic facial expressions, "Sure." They said in unison before swimming off again. "This is great, really...r-really like this excitement, danger and Ahhh!" screams Flounder swimming backwards hitting the opposite side of the ship, causing trunks, boxes and more falls crashing down. Flounder swam rapidly at Ariel into her arms, "ARIEL!"

With Flounder shivering erratically in her arms, "Are you okay?" asked Ariel with care. Flounder sat their hovering continuing to shiver, "Yeah, sure."He replied wide-eyed.

"Shh! Whispers Ariel before vanishing off swiftly with a few flaps of her mertail, splashing through the water until she found Stan and Flora in the depths of the ship, as Stan digs through a trunk throwing around useless bobbles and knickknacks carelessly, soon floats a pendant with the Sea Goddess Ursula of the Martime Kingdom. Ariel catches said pendant lost in awe, "What is it?" asked Ariel before a mystical shock-wave of magic ripped through the sea.

Suddenly the ship echoed with the words, "Aye. The same terrible vessel whose very timbers are cut from the bodies and souls of doomed seamen." Ariel swam to the nearest port hole spotting five staysails making it easier to sail against the deeps then seeing monstrous-like Pirates and the legendary Davey Jones. Her eyes widening at the sight of a cephalopod-like head, with octopus-like tentacles giving the illusion of a thick beard. The ship is more organic plant matter than timber and sail, heavily encrusted with marine life that reflects its strong ties to the sea.

In curiosity Ariel swims out of the shipwreck, she sees two shadows outside with her, she whips to find the sources, out in the open ocean Ariel hovers till she found herself ambushed. Two electric eels spiraling around her as if reenacting the yin-yang sending an unhealthy amount of voltage into her causing her mermaid tail transformed in color. Her beautiful perfect and flawless skin turned fair, her green eyes turned aqua blue, lips and hair shifting from perfectly blonde to red like fresh blood from a shark victim. Her mermaid tail turned sea green horizontal fish like tail. "ARIEL!" howls Flounder.

In surprise Flora follows Flounder's screams of panic, she stops mid-swim at the electrical like shadows and light in the room coming from behind her, Stan began to squeal in agonizing pain, electricity eurpts from Stan's flat stomach causing his arms to be thrown back as his appearance shifted identical to his mermaid sister.

Sebastian is running a rehearsal with the King's remaining six other daughters, performing for Triton up and coming birthday. Flounder and Flora drag the unconscious twin's bodies, Sebastian broke into panic skimming across the palace, "Oh no, oh dear the King is going to have my shell for this." exclaims Sebastian in a freak out manner. The two tropical fish drape the mermaid twins down atop a bed of seaweed and tropical sea flowers, bathe in sunlight Sebastian directs the two fish to fetch two lavender seashell. Flounder and Flora place them on both children, on top both Ariel's breast and the others on top Stan's shoulders, which magically grew three more spreading across the remainder of his shoulders.

King Triton heard the screams of his children from his throne, then out of the portal of black octopus ink-like smoke and came the horrendous cackling out shot three purple and black octopus tentacles wrapping around him, both the King's waist, chest and throat also yanking him closer emerging from the portal of smoke appears Ursula the Sea Witch/Sea Goddess She's obese, octopus-like, light lavender skin, a mole on her right cheek, both red lips and nails, white hair and aqua eyelids; with gray eyes, purple coral shell earrings and a black cord dangling from her neck with a golden Nautilus shell.

"Tsk tsk King Triton, my liege or should I refer to you as brother, nor wait I could also refer to you as husband since you are the Father of our four children. Now I see you've grown into your power on this throne," She said with a hackle swimming out of the smoke with a plop, and landing in the palace sea peering threateningly at the King. Sithering passed him and unraveling tentacles from around him.

King Triton swam there hair and Beard of dark brunette, his eyes green peering at Ursula and they open in surprise as the Sea Witch swims over to the throne, and with her right hand she danced fingers around the the trident. "What do you want?" ordered Triton with a roar that rumbled the throne room.

"Ooo looks like somethings unsettling you, is it my appearance? Is my bodacious beauty unattractive to your royal standards?" asked Ursula with a shimmy of her her large breast swaying behind throne to reappearing beside the trident with her arm resting a top the three spikes. Slender and white hair now long and flowing. "Is this more appealing to you, my liege."

Triton seem to catches the Sea Goddess like a bridal style, and he squints down at her in his arms, she delicately traced his face with her hands enchanting like, with glowing golden yellow eyes their eyes met the way hers drew him in, seducing him it was almost as if he was enchanted or bewitched.

King Triton drips his head down slowly gently kissing his his sister once, opening his eyes to stare into hers before going in again, deepening the kiss even more. Ursula snakes her arms and tentacles around King Triton only to be abruptly interpreted by a insanely panicked Sebastian the red crab dog peddling through the palace hallway into the throne room arches.

"my King, My King! There's been a immense travesty, my KinnAhhh!" bellows Sebastian stopping at the sight of the Sea Witch and The King kissing only until he noticed the glowing Golden Nautilus shell dangling from Ursula's neck, him startling them caused the Nautilus to stop glowing releasing King Triton from her mystical spell.

In a impetuosity and vexation King Triton catapults Ursula across the throne room through the nearest stone pillar and into the nearest wall causing the stone and granite crumbled on impact, snatching up his trident pointing it down threateningly and it begins to illuminate with golden yellow fluorescent aura. "What have you done you, despicable wrench!" cursed King Triton with anguish and nasty spiteful manner.

Ursula in her ferocity cast a hand out toward the nearest palace wall conjuring up portal with a touch of on of her tentacles and with wail, "Flotsam and Jetsam!" Ursula outcry and out of the portal shot two electric eels with one glowing yellow, right on one and on the another the left eye. The two eels spin circles rapidly around the King jolting with over 10,000 volts of electricity causing his hair and beard to in addition to his eyes shifting to aqua blue.

Ursula pulls herself then as her body from slender back to obese long hair returning back to short a spiked. With a snap of her fingers the two eels were back at the Sea witch's side scooping her up before vanishing through the portal to Neverland, the last thing She utters is, "You will call upon me Triton, and beg for my assistance." said Ursula with a petrifying chortle that left both Triton and Sebastian in a state of discontentment.

"Sebastian, take me to them now please, lead the way." said King Triton pleads with Sebastian and the two are off in a splash.

Shortly, they arrived at the sea courtyard where twins laid unconscious, instantly in raged he banished Ursula from the realm even after expelled from the sea of Denmark. Ursula a found herself drawn back to Neverland, to the Rock Skull cave the mermaids were mystically towed towards it. It seemed as if a siren song had driven them into mindless trance and as they drew closer tentacles emerge wrapping around the heard of mermaids tightly gripping them and reeling them in threateningly. Ursula pulls them to face a heart of the cave, with glowing white eyes and malicious smirk, appearing with a lunging her face out, "What's your hearts deepest desire?" said the Sea Witch holding up a crystal bubble shimmering mystically, then all that was left is the sound of Ursula's vile and mischievous laugh over calls of magic and colors of magical explosions.


	14. Equalativa Equalyn Where Love is Love

Arthur Pendragon and Merlin found themselves drawn venturing through the mystical Moors, as fay folk soar above and around them, Merlin's eyes glowing in the reflecting light from the many creatures the strolled or flew passed them, "Astonishing! Completely and utterly marvelous"said Merlin in shock. The two continue walking down into the forest spotting all kinds and breeds of fay as the cruise through it was until Merlin came across the rare and alluring rainbow unicorn being rode on the back of the creature is a woman with golden hair knee length and eyes of blue sky, she wore white silk roman gown and a golden girdle, leaping down the goddess of pure beauty walks over to the two and says, "Merlin Emrys, the prophetical son returns, and Arthur your stories have been written in the stars before you were even born, and grew into such a looker I'm sure everything for in your royal platoon it up and above standards." said the Goddess Aphrodite walking around the Prince Arthur but earning a evil glare from Merlin his companion.

"Relax, Emrys I'm a lover not a fighter and I'm only her to assist you in pointing you in the eight direction and leave thy with a warning, you are destined for great things young Prince with the guidance of your young friend here. Watch out for the Sorceress Circe she is a devious sort and most dangerous." Said Aphrodite sweetly as she walked back to the Unicorn straddling the back, with a wave of her hand the cloud sky cleared momentarily as a small baby with wings came soaring down from the sky landing as a full grown man with long whit angelic wings, "Cupid my son I would like you to be their guide take them to Equalyn, his God Father would be glad to know of his safety."

"Yes Mother, as you wish." said Cupid with a grin.

Next the Unicorn unfolded his wings and the off they leap taking flight taking off into the sky flying higher and higher then suddenly spectacular and outstanding Palace the size of twelve Kingdoms appeared a top a magnificent massive cloud with several glistening waterfalls at each end, and the entire Mansion of Olympus was made of porcelain and crystal.

"I thought thy was only a myth, does that mean? Was that?" asked Merlin.

"Aphrodite, the goddess of love my mother, a fae." Said cupid standing at around six feet and with a more rounded face, a small scar going across his right eyebrow and cheek, and wider jaw, his eyes are grey-blue. His hair is blonde, with the sides of his head shaved, forming a mohawk out of the hair at the top of his head, tapering off into a point at the nape of his neck, with a muscular bare chest and a lowing clothing made to appear as a toga.

Merlin seemed to bite the corner of his bottom lip and eyeing the angel Olympian God Arthur turns and notices the way Merlin was looking at the God of Greece and a burning jealousy made the Prince instantly dislike Cupid. "Alright, so what is this about my god father and where are you supposed to lead the way?" asked Arthur snapping Merlin from his obvious heated trance toward the Angel Cupid.

Cupid faced the two young men with a grin, "Well it's my job to take you to the Kingdom of Equalyn also referred to Equalativa a Kingdom dedicated to equality of love in envision of the Goddess Aphrodite. Now would you like to have me fly you there or would you like to walk?" Asked Cupid sweetly his wings extending and retracting.

"Lead the way, handsome I mean Cupid." said Merlin blushing and earning a wink from Cupid but Arthur growls under his breath walking into the Moors.

Three traveled through Moors viewing all the sights, until finally they could see the valley of Gaia the Titan and Mother of the gods , off in the Distance was a Kingdom the size of a entire Mountain in that very valley ran all types of creatures long gone but alive and well.

All of a sudden an army of black cats with red eyes Cupid's eyes widened in shock, "Boys arm yourselves, it's the Bajang."

"The What?" asked Arthur drawing his sword wielding it with both hands, while Merlin put up both hands up defensively his eyes shimmering.

The black cats burst into demonic men of red eyes, black armor and swords of red metal of the flames of Tartarus,wide eyed Arthur held his sword protectively in front of Merlin while the Cupid raised his hands up to the heavens and then the sun shone down like dancing rain exposing a Olympian Bow and a case of golden arrows forged by Hephaestus, Cupid drew three arrows back on the bow.

Then soon out rode Six Horses, upon the backs of four horse ride familiar faces, Arthur recognized them, "Sir Gwaine, Sir Lancelot, Sir Leon," called Out Arthur as the Knights presence "Sir Mordered! Ol'friend, you've grown so much!" screeched Merlin running towards the brunette dressed in black.

Mordered turns with a grin but is stopped when two twins drop down from their horses a young teenage girl dressed in a white tunic and armor leather corset with pauldron, Valkyire bracers and heeled boots, light brunette hair braided back into a ponytail, her eyes violet. While the other matching her feminine looks eyes equal in shade, both their skin a light shade of beige wearing an indigo tunic, hooded woodland Belero jacket with pauldrons and leather armor corset, brown trousers and matching leather black with brown strapped boots. The male twin seemed to have longer but darker brunette hair, the way the two walked to different from their genders, the girl walk heavy footed while the other was light on his feet and sways his hips gracefully like a princess.

"Arthur Pendragon, the son of the late great Uther Pendragon, welcome cousin, good to see you, my liege. I am Elilah Talonarrow the Daughter of King Oliver of Lycanthrope, and Queen Coda of Phoenix Fae and this is my twin Alyzache Talonarrow undisclosed air of Equalyn, now come our parents having been waiting for your arrival as have the your knights of Camelot." Said Elilah hugging Arthur swiftly and heading off towards the horses, "Follow closely Gaia guards our gates and is not pronoun to allow those who stray."

Arthur nods before two unicorns appeared galloping to their sides in wait, Arthur and Merlin straddled the horses, Arthur grins Solomon, "Ready or not her we come."


End file.
